Bella the troublesome vampire
by Akirasan215
Summary: What would happen if Edward left Bella in Forks all alone and didnt come back until 30 years later and found that she was a vampire. Will Bella be able to forgive him or not?
1. Chapter 1

Simply Bella

Let me know what you think please review.

Flash back: BPOV (bella)

There it was the on place I had been avoiding since HE left. This place the Cullen's old house held to many memories for me. It has been two years since He left me claiming that he didn't love me no more and He took away my extended family that I loved so much. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to hate him. It would be so much better if I could hate him. I sighed as the memories assaulted me relentlessly like a video playing in front or my eyes.

End of flash back

Bella walked around the house to the river that ran across the Cullen's back yard and sat down to think. It had not been the first time she had come back here in a long while, in fact she came back many of times hoping to catch a glimpse of Alice or even Rose. But it was always the same they never were there and they never would be. Bella had just turned 20 years old and she was tired of living without him to say his name was to painful just as seeing this house empty was painful but something always drew her back here. Bella stood up she could still hear HIS voice from time to time when she did something very reckless. Bella stood up then and kicked off her shoes and walked closer to the waters edge. Bella sighed almost giddy as she heard Edwards voice in her head.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward's beautiful voice asked her an edge to his voice he knew what she planned to do.

"_Bella don't you dare the current Is to strong for you to swim against!" _Edward was angrywith her but that was okay his voice wasstill something she longed to hear. Bella took another step toward the river and taking a breath she dove in.

"_Bella! Bella no why are you doing this to me?!" _Edward cried out in her mind in almost agony. "Because Edward you left me and this is the only way I can hear your voice once more" Bella thought to herself as she tried to breach the surface of the water. Failing miserably as the force of the water pushed her back down. Bella's lungs burned with the need for air. Bella began to grow tired and cold as she started to black out she smiled to herself as Edward's voice continued to call out to her.

"_Bella don't you dare give up swim damn it!" _Edward sounded almost pleading but his voice started to sound further away. Bella tried feebly to swim but was too tired. She opened her mouth to say sorry but Bella lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victoria saves the day Maybe

Bella felt almost comfortable, but it was too cold she tried to wrap her arms around herself but her limbs felt like lead and refused to move to her commands. Bella knew she had to warm up but she started to feel warmth that started at her neck and her wrists and ankles. At first this new warmth felt so good but it was getting uncomfortable, as the temperature did not stop getting hotter! It hurt it felt like someone was burning her alive. Bella thought she must be in Hell. The fire started to burn everywhere and it hurt so much. Why was she on fire! Bella was sure that she had drowned! So why was she on fire couldn't she just have an eternity of freezing cold it would be very desirable after all this fire!

"Can you hear me?" a voice asked Bella. If Bella had been able to respond it would have been a scream she knew that voice. It belonged to the one person she feared the most. Victoria! Why was Victoria in Bella's personal Hell? Was the blazing fire not enough! What had Bella done so terrible in her life to deserve this? Sure she committed accidental suicide because really Bella had not meant to kill herself, she only wanted to hear Edwards voice again. But wait maybe Bella thought maybe she was not dead maybe Victoria meant to torture her and that's why Bella was burning. Bella determined that she would not scream no matter how much Victoria meant to torture her Bella would not give in, she refused to scream or let Victoria know that it was hurting her so much.

Bella almost wanted to laugh hadn't she her first day at Forks High School told Eric that she was the suffer in silence type? Well the irony would have been funny if the burning didn't hurt so much. Well Bella thought I guess I get to live up to my own standard.

VPOV

Three days had passed and still Bella had made no sound. Victoria smiled slightly to herself Bella was tougher than she had first thought. Victoria watched Bella's quick uneven breathing and was wondering how much longer would Bella remain unconscious. Victoria could already see the physical changes in Bella's body. Her skin was smooth as marble and the same temperature as Victoria's. Bella's skin also took on the pale creamy color that marked her as a vampire.

Flash Back:

Victoria had followed Bella's scent to the Cullen's house again and was just in time to see the crazy lovesick girl dive into the river. Victoria would have been amused had she not begun to worry that the girl was not going to resurface. Two years ago Victoria had every intention of killing the girl. She had watched Bella very carefully, but what that boyfriend of Bella's had done to her was worse than any type of torture Victoria had once thought to do to her. Victoria no longer held a grudge against Bella. In fact Victoria now shadowed the girl often worried of her safety due to all the risks Bella took. Victoria had even begun to watch over Bella as she slept and found out quite a bit bout Bella as she talked in her sleep. The dumb human was still in love with Edward even though he caused her so much pain. Victoria scanned the river looking for the girl to resurface, when she saw a hand barely crest the water and go back under. Victoria lunched herself in to the river after Bella. The damn girl had a death wish for sure. Victoria easily pulled the girl from the water and on to the bank but she had forgot to not breath. The thirst that Victoria had been getting used to around this girl flared up and would not be denied. Victoria sank her teeth into the girl's neck without thinking and took a long pull on her sweet blood. Victoria suddenly realized what she had done and pulled away disgusted. "Damn it!" Victoria yelled quickly trying not to let the thirst get a hold of her again quickly bite Bella's wrist and ankles hoping to spread the venom and change Bella as fast as she could knowing all to well how painful the change was. "I am so sorry Bella please forgive me I didn't mean for this to happen," Victoria swore to herself to try to help Bella if everything turned out all right.

End of flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella the Newborn

BPOV

The burning was slowly starting to leave my fingers and my feet. I took a moment to digest this. I have been listening to Victoria talk now for several hours and it sounds like she is so sad. Is she coming up with new ways to torture me? I wasn't sure but I thought that maybe everything that Victoria had been saying was the truth. Maybe Victoria did feel sorry for the way Edward had treated me, and that by Victoria saving me from the river was that Victoria didn't want me to die and that when Victoria bit me that it to had been an accident and that with no way to save me from becoming a vampire that she had tried to speed up the change because Victoria honestly did not want me to be in pain.

Bella could feel the flames getting hotter toward her heart and was wondering if she looked as charred as she thought herself to be yet. Finding her voice Bella asked the one question that had been bothering her most and she wanted it to be answered now. Gritting her teeth so that she would not scream in pain Bella turned her head toward where she could hear Victoria's soft breathing. "Victoria? Why are you not trying to kill me?" Bella asked. Bella could hear surprisingly every step that Victoria took from two rooms away and coming toward her. Wow Bella thought I must be getting all my heightened senses I though Victoria was sitting right next to me. Bella heard the door to the room she was in creak open slightly as Victoria entered. Wow and the door was closed too Bella thought.

"Bella are you still in pain?" Victoria asked slowly probably looking at the clock on the wall. Which Bella could now hear the tiny gears in it turning? "Yes I am still burning and its closer to my chest now it hurts" Bella groaned in agony. Bella felt something very cool touch her skin was it Victoria's hand? Maybe but Bella was still not going to open her eyes incase there really was a fire burning her chest to ashes. "The change should be over soon I can hear your heart getting faster I am truly sorry Bella but I am here and I wont leave you." Victoria declared. Bella was confused but she would wait for the answers latter because the burning fire was just to hot and her heart sounded like the blades of a helicopter and getting faster and faster. Instinctively Bella knew her heart was racing to its final beats as all the fire receded from her limbs and all went into her heart then suddenly her heart just stopped. The fires that had been burning her also went away at the same time. Bella realized that she had been holding her breath but her lungs didn't feel the urge to breath yet Bella counted the minutes on the clock as five minutes passed and her lungs were yet to burn with the need for air Bella realized that she would never have to breath again if she did not want to. Bella tentively took a small breath and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before it had so many tastes and told her so many things at once sure if she didn't want to Bella could go forever with out breathing but she loved breathing it felt so good. And Bella's mind seemed so much larger than it used to be when she was human. Bella had so much space in her head it was unreal to her at first. As she opened her eyes Bella was astonished at how clearly she could see things now. It was so different from being human. Bella slowing turned her head to look at the vampire that still held her hand. Bella gasped Victoria was beautiful, she knew that all vampire's were unbelievably pretty but with these heightened senses and these new eyes to look through every thing had so much more detail than her weak human eyes ever could see. Victoria smiled lightly and meet Bella glance." You should see yourself you look so beautiful Bella" Victoria said pointing to the mirror the hung o the wall. Bella took a tentative look at the mirror, and gasped again. Victoria was right no longer would Edward out shine her in beauty for Bella looked beyond words to describe her new looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Needed explanations

Bella looked at Victoria in wonder. Then decided that she needed to have Victoria explain what was going on. Victoria looked very ashamed but did not hold any information from Bella every question Bella had Victoria answered immediately with little to no hesitation. Victoria explained that she never personally had a grudge against Bella as a person but against Edward for killing James. Victoria also told Bella the day that Edward told Bella he didn't love her any more Victoria had been watching from a distance down wind and though Bella flinched at the mention of Edwards name she did not stop Victoria as she continued to explain her story. And after Edward had left Victoria had stayed and followed Bella to watch what would happen. And later in Victoria's story she explained to Bella how she had started to watch her from a far and keep an eye on her to help keep her out of trouble for a little over two years. And on the day Bella took a swim Victoria told Bella that she had followed Bella scent and realized that Bella was drowning and pulled her from the river. At this point Victoria began to speak very softy and quickly. And told Bella how it came to pass that she became a vampire. Bella took a long breath and smiled a little to Victoria's surprise.

BPOV

I never wanted to think of my life with out Edward even though it would have been a very short human life as it was now I would have to live with out Edward for all of my existence. Yet some how I didn't mind too much because I wasn't too lonely with Victoria it seems that she had given up her personal war with my self and the Cullen's. As odd as it sounded I was kind of grateful to her actually. At least now the wolves wouldn't have to worry over me so much. "Victoria I think my throat is burning", I said to her Victoria perked up a little and when I looked at her eyes I realized they were a midnight black which meant she had went without hunting in a long time. Had Victoria not gone hunting to stay by me while I went thru the change as odd as it sounded as I thought about the time I had been in my personal Hell I realized I could always feel some part of my arms being cooler than every where else, I also realized that Victoria never left my side! "Shall we go to Port Angeles to hunt?" Victoria asked. My belly turned I didn't want to feed on humans. "Victoria could we not hunt human's or at least can I not hunt humans please?" I asked and from the shocked look on her face I realized she didn't expect that question. I looked around the room realizing that we were in a hotel and that there were humans all around us but for some reason it didn't trigger the burn in my throat. Maybe I was immune to human blood and the desire for it. "If that is what you want then sure here take these to cover up your eyes" Victoria handed me a pair of sunglasses.

And then I remember we ran with in human speed and no one realized that we had left. We went into the mountains looking for descent prey that would do for our thirst. I smelled a scent that sent the burn in my throat to a blaze as I followed the trail. "Victoria how do I hunt?" I asked timidly. Glancing at my companion. Victoria's wind swept hair and angular features made her appear wild and beautiful turned her head to look at me as we ran. "It is… very instinctual you know what to do when we catch up to the bear." I cocked my head to the side as we continued to run thru the forest, which seemed like nothing but a green blur. And then it hit me the scent we had been following was not far ahead of me and Victoria fell behind a few steps to give me the lead. I followed at a slower pass and then I saw the bear turn its head at the scent of a bigger threat than itself. The bear turned in time to catch me as I launched myself thru the air and latched on to the point in its neck that pulsed with blood flow. My teeth found their way to the point and torn right thru the fur and muscle with no problems like a razor sharp knife cutting warm butter. The taste of the blood was warm and sweet and it helped the burn to back down to a low thrum of pain. I dropped the bear lightly after I had drained it and stood up in time to see Victoria lunch herself thru the trees. As I followed slowly I saw she had taken another bear down and was drinking quickly. I raise and eye brow as she finished. "I thought you only hunted humans?" I asked lightly. Victoria turned and nodded. " I usually do they taste better than animals, but I have feed on animals before when I have needed to and I have been doing so to keep those wolves from finding me as easy" she explained lightly taking no offense. I smiled my first true smile in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Things can change in 30 years

Alice was sitting talking to Edward and Jasper when suddenly Alice's eyes went blank. Edward stared at her for a moment before listening to the vision in her thoughts before he too gasped. It had been thirty years since Edward had allowed anyone to interfere in Bella's life and now Alice had a vision of Charlie's funeral. Edward stared even more when he realized that the brown haired beauty was not in the group of mourners. Which was odd because Bella and Charlie had been rather close when he had left Bella for her own safety. Alice looked at Edward guiltily "I am sorry Edward I didn't mean to see anything it just happened." Alice apologized. "Alice I didn't see her there where is she?" Edward asked in almost a panic. Alice shrugged "I don't know Edward you told me not to look any more so I don't". "Well I am telling you too look now I don't feel right I think something is wrong I know she would never miss Charlie's funeral even if they had had a fight." Edward was grasping at straws now but Alice decided to humor him and hoped that Bella had kids and all to upset Edward more for what he had done to her all those years ago. Alice's eyes went blank again as she looked into Bella's future and did not even notice that the rest of her family had gathered closer to hear about how Bella was they all missed her and they all wanted her back. Alice gasped again for the second time that day because instead of seeing a 48 year old Bella chasing after her kids like Alice had hoped she saw a Bella that could barely be 20 years old stalking a grizzly bear. And then as Bella stalked closer she launched herself at the bear, which weighed easily 5 times what she did. And when Bella slammed into the bear there was a resounding creak as bones were snapped it took a moment for Alice to realize that it was the bears bone's that had been broken not Bella's. Alice gasped in surprise as Bella drained the bear of its blood and easily tossed it aside one handed like it weighed little to nothing instead of the 400 pounds of muscle and bone. Alice turned to her family before speaking. "Bella's a vampire".

The whole family gasped in wonder. Edward groaned when, how had this happened?" Alice looked at Edward before telling the rest of her family about her vision she had. Esme looked at her son and sighed. "Edward I know that you didn't want this to happen to her but it has and the only way that you will be able to answer your questions is to go see her". Esme tried to smile a little to cheer up her son before turning to ask Alice where Bella was. Alice dazed out again before she answered she watched as Bella took down another bear to sate her thirst before she made her decision to return to forks to say goodbye to her father at his grave, Bella was very helpful to Alice then because she calculated how long it would take to get back to Forks. Alice looked up a little happier "Bella will be in Forks in four days give or take to run all the way from Maine to Washington." Emmett smiled "how come she just doesn't take a plane?" Alice gave Emmett a crocked smile "well now that you asked Bella prefers to run much like someone else we know" Edwards head popped up at this and looked at Alice who was still smirking. "Bella is even faster than you" Alice finished looking at Edward smugly. Edward groaned this couldn't be happening to the girl he loved. It just couldn't it wasn't fair he had left her to give her a chance to have a life that did not involve her having to give up her humanity to stay with him. And now Alice saw that Bella had become a very successful killing machine. But it did gladden his heart to realize that Bella was not feeding on humans at least not during the time of Alice's vision. Edward wondered how much else had changed since he left Forks and his beloved Bella. "Edward " Alice asked tentatively "Edward I know that you don't want to hear especially right now but things do change sometimes and some things don't but that's what your going to have to ask her about after all you did put her thru a lot". Edward nodded his head sullenly. And sighed he was going back to Forks and from the looks of the rest of his family so were they.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Return to Forks

Bella had just drained her second bear when she raised her head and looked to her left to see the fiery haired vampire that had been like a sister to her come running towards her with her mate close behind. Victoria was very graceful in a very predatory way with her gold eyes never missing any thing. The brown shirt and tight fitting jeans that she wore accented her figure well and allowed Bella to watch the play of muscles underneath. Bella raised her hand in greeting as Victoria made her way closer to Bella. Matt Victoria's mate made Bella think a lot about Emmett who was about the same height and had similar broad shoulders that stretched the black silk shirt he wore over his broad chest making all his muscle look very impressive.

"We wanted you to know that we are going to send your things along ahead of you to that hotel in Seattle your staying at till you find a house, are you sure you are going to be all right staying by yourself there?" Victoria asked. She was concerned that going by herself Bella maybe become lonely without a mate or anyone any more after her dad died and besides Bella's mom Renee had died years ago in a car crash so in a since Victoria and matt were Bella's only family now. Bella smiled at the concern on her best friends faces it touched her deeply that they were so concerned about her. But in truth Bella couldn't take being the third wheel for much longer. Victoria and Matt had made sure to make Bella feel welcome no matter how much the two of them really wanted to be alone with each other. Bella thought it was time that she gave matt and Victoria some space for themselves Matt had joined Victoria and Bella almost 15 years ago when Bella and Victoria moved to a very cloudy town in Maine. But now Bella just wanted to go back to Forks that's where her heart was and where she belonged. "Of course I will be fine it is only Forks what type of danger lies in wait for me there after all I am over the whole do something stupid to hear a voice I haven't heard in over 30 years." Bella said with a snort to prove that she was being as light hearted about everything as she could. After being with Victoria for 5 years Bella had finally admitted to her as to why Bella continued as a human to do the dangerous things she had done. The astounding part had been that Victoria didn't think that Bella had been acting crazy at all and that when you lost a mate as a vampire it made you do crazy things too.

Victoria smiled at Bella with a caring sisterly nature. "I am going to miss you so much". Matt snorted "only till you make it to the bedroom". Victoria jabbed Matt in the ribs earning a grin from Bella and Matt both. Bella reached for Victoria giving her and Matt a hug. "Don't worry about me you two make sure to keep in touch I am going home finally in 30 years so I am happy, you make sure to be happy as well." Bella smiled and waved goodbye before darting into the woods heading east. "I miss you already!" Victoria yelled into the woods after her sister.

BPOV

I was going home. What did that mean to me, to be honest I was terrified the place I was going would be full of memories from my human life as mudded as those memories were I still didn't know what awaited for me. I kept all of my senses alive as I ran turning the forest I was ran thru a green blur. I didn't want to come on to any unwelcome humans. Even thought I had just feed. I never took one human life in the 30 years, and I had never been tempted to feed one any human. And neither was I worried I would attack any humans either. I could smell their blood it just didn't make me thirsty for them. I just didn't want to run in to any one and have to walk or run at a human speed. Or have to explain why I was hiking in a light blue silk shirt, with a knee length tan skirt and silver high heels. My hair was still the dark brown it had always been, thankfully I would never have to worry about gray hair or wrinkles like all the humans and I had once done. It was hard to believe that I was supposed to be 48 years old when I hardly look a day over 18. And my eyes were a bright gold color that both made me happy and sad at the memories they brought with them for a certain someone had eyes that same color. I was over joyed when Victoria and Matt changed their diet as well and now had the same golden eyes.

I had already graduated from three different colleges one was with a doctor's degree as a surgeon, another time as a nurse for children's hospital, and the last time as a wedding planner. Victoria thinks I have found my calling in this existence because I can figure out exactly people want. I discovered my talents as a vampire made it impossible for anyone I didn't want to, to use any mental attacks on me where as likewise I could put a shield on my thought as well as others and when others were in my shield I could hear their thoughts if I wanted to listen to their thoughts. After Victoria had found Matt and they became mates I refused unless I had to, to put a shield on either of their thoughts. Their thoughts had been just to embarrassing for almost a decade. I would miss Victoria and Matt but that did not slow my hasty speed. So in four days time from the moment I found out about Charlie's death I arrived in Fork's.

It was still the small town I had left almost 30 years ago not much had change accept the cemetery was larger. As I walked thru I realized that many of the stones were new and held many names I knew. Billy Black was right next to Charlie's I couldn't help myself I laughed unashamed. They had both died on the same day. I had once thought that they were inseparable and now I was right. As I looked at the other side of Charlie's head stone I saw an older stone 30 years older to be exact. It was my stone.

_Isabella M. Swan _

_Beloved daughter and a kind soul _

_May she forever be remembered_

I almost wanted to cry for Charlie if it had been possible I would have. He had died never knowing that his daughter was alive in a since and that she was happy. As I looked around I noticed several stones of people I had once known in Forks. Like Jessica mother as well as Mike Newton's father and mother. It was kind of sad to think that I would live for all eternity and meet and know people and in the small life span that human's had that they would die and I would live on. I Stayed and talk to my father's grave for a while telling him that I was sorry for causing him so much pain and letting him know that I was a live and that I was happy and maybe sometime in the distant future I might join him in a peaceful sleep when I grew tired of living forever. I cocked my head to the side to listen better I was sure I had heard foot steps but they had stopped just a few feet away. I sniffed the air slightly wondering who else would be in the cemetery in the dead of night. The scent I smelled made my nose burn. I stood and turned and turned slowly to see a very familiar face I would never have forgotten even without my much sharper vampire memory. A small smile spread across my face. "Hello Jacob its been along time." I greeted him. The flowers Jack had in his hands fell and I moved swiftly enough I caught them before they had a chance to touch the ground.

Jacob moved as fast as I had to cover the ten steps between us to catch the flowers. But Jacob had moved to back away from me the same distance. I stopped and stood very still. "What's the matter Jacob I promise I am no ghost". I said to him not daring to make another move I could see his hands and arms shaking and that meant he was getting ready to phase. Jacob glared at me oddly this didn't bother me, as it once would have. I had done a lot to be getting such dirty looks even I knew that I dissevered it. Jacob found his voice to speak for the first time since he had spotted me. "What the hell do you think you are doing here do you know what you have done, they have broken the treaty and this will mean war are they here too?" Jacob spat. I stared at Jacob for a moment to understand what he was talking about. It hit me in the same instant that he thought the Cullen's had turned me. "Jacob I haven't seen or heard from the Cullen's in over 30 years. They are not the one's that had turned me. It was Victoria that had changed me though by accident when she was trying to save me from the river and drowning she had not feed in a while and bit me in a rash moment." I quickly explained hoping to not cause a fight between the La Push werewolves and me cause I would be greatly out numbered. Jacob opened and closed his mouth a lot trying no doubt to find the words strong enough to yell at me for my disappearance over 30 years ago. "Bella you really hurt Charlie with that whole I died thing he spent 30 years believing that you were dead!" Jacob had chose to try to guilt trip me, so very like him. I sighed this was going to be my first really long night in almost 30 years. So I let Jacob believe that I had been like every other newborn vampire. "What would you have had me do? I did not choose this and would you have had me come home to Charlie a new born vampire with glowing red eyes and the scent of human blood driving my thirst and actions?" I asked I watched as Jacob stopped shaking and visibly flinched at my words so I continued knowing I had his full attention. "Beside I know Charlie is very understanding and all but can you imagine what he would have thought if I had walk in to his life like this?" I waved my hand at myself indicating all of the changes to my looks the change had made. Jacob's shoulders fell in defeat. "Fine you win I know but I missed you too and even I thought you were … gone where have you been?"

It felt like it had been forever since Jacob and I had talked. Jacob put the flowers on his dad's and mine's grave and then we walked at a human pace to Charlie's old house. On the walk there I explained about Victoria and Matt as well as the three times I had been in college and about Maine. By the time I had finish my little story we had just got to Charlie's house. I looked at the house that had been a large part of my life and sighed there was a sign in the yard that read for sale. I stopped outside the house and Jacob stopped for the moment. "I'll let you have some time to yourself and all, if you want to talk you know where to find me" Jacob said getting ready to leave. I laughed a little and looked at Jacob like he had forgot something. Jacob looked confused for a moment and then I was sure that I watched a light bulb go on. "oh well my house number is the same as it used to be give a call if you need me." Jacob waved and went down the street into the darkness and was gone. I sighed at least the wolves know I'm here.

I sighed and gracefully jumped to the window to my old room. With out pausing I let myself in and was immediately grabbed and pulled against someone's hard muscled chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Well thank you so much for all of the reviews! I was so excited I decided to post my next chapter sooner than I had expected to originally. So if I keep getting such positive reviews I am sure to keep whipping out chapters as quickly as I can Thank you all again I hope you enjoy!

**Once again I regrettably do not owe any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 7

Yes Bella you finally lost it!

BPOV

I stood statue still, which is not hard for a vampire, but I was not sure it was normal for my whole world to be spinning the way it was though. I took a quick breath, breathing thru my nose to get a good smell of my captor. Yes even if I had been human I would never have mistaken that smell.

"Bella, oh Bella." The voice spoke. I had yet to look up. I knew whom the voice had belonged to with out looking. Could vampires go crazy? I thought well I knew we couldn't get sick, and there was never a need for sleep so this was no dream. Bella was beside herself in trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She knew that in no way in heaven or hell she would ever hear _HIS_ voice again so what happened to her?

EPOV (Edward)

I had just arrived at Forks it was in that moment that I became nervous what would Bella think when she saw me? Would she even try to let me explain the reasons for my actions? How could she after what I had done to her? But what if she had moved on what would I do if she had brought a mate with her? A small growl escaped my throat as I tried to imagine my Bella with another man.

Then I came to stop in front of Charlie's old house. I grimaced at the memories that came to mind as soon I broke into Bella's old bedroom. Everything was the exact same way it had been 32 years ago. I remembered holding Bella so many times while she slept and dreamed of me. I walked to the bed and touched the dusty fabric of her old purple comforter. Noting seemed to have been touched since the day Bella had last been there. Even her gentle scent still clung desperately to her dirty clothes that were left in the hamper.

I fidgeted with the floorboards as I took out the gifts I had hidden from Bella one by one. The photos of her and me standing together next to the stairs in this very house, The plane tickets to Jacksonville FL. That Esme and Carlisle had given to Bella so that she could go see her mother Renee. And finally I found the object that I knew my hiding it from her would have cause the most pain, the CD in the clear jewel case. It held the most precious song to me on it Bella's lullaby. I sighed remembering the look in Bella's eyes as I lied to her telling her that day in the woods behind Charlie's house that I had lost interest in her and no longer cared for her. I had watched as the light drained from her eyes and tears sprang to them as well, it killed me to think that Bella had believed the lies so easily.

Glancing into her closet I noticed a strange object that look rather tortured in the way its wires were bent and pulled out at odd angles. On closer inspection I found that it was the CD player Emmett and Rosalie had given Bella on that disastrous Birthday. I heard quiet whispers and barely the sound of footsteps that could only belong to the wolves or to vampires. I stood and looked out the small window with care and caught my breath there under the street lamp was Jacob Black and beside him was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Bella's once long brown hair held a glossy glow that seemed to beg me to run my fingers thru it. Her eyes though gone were the honey brown color that had once caught me in their depths were now a golden color not the burning red I had feared. Her pale skin looked so soft and the way she held herself spoke volumes of how her confidence had grown in this existence she had accepted.

I barely registered Jacob leaving even though I had heard Bella's musical laugh at whatever the dog had said I didn't have time to hide my self and there she was at the window letting herself in, the same way I used to when I was sneaking into her room all those years ago. I did not think my next action I only knew that I could not go another moment with her this close and not in my arms. I went to her as she opened the window and gently grabbed her and held her to my chest with my face in her hair breathing deep the intoxicating aroma that was Bella's scent. My arms gripped her to me as I whispered her name. "Bella, oh Bella" she stood as still as stone and did not seem to register anything.

I had so many hopes in that instant for she had not out right rejected me, but there were doubts as well for though she had not rejected me she had yet to accept me. I tilted her chin up to meet my eyes so that I could judge her reaction. When I saw hr eyes they were wide with … with shock. Then as I removed my other hand from her waist to touch her hair and hold her face so that I could memorize its details. A shiver ran thru her body and then with out warning Bella jerked away and bolted back out the window taking a few pieces of siding off the wall in her haste.

BPOV

I stood so sill as the Edward phantom of my mind held me close to his still heart. This Edward was just like the real one I had wished for so long to return to me. I had yet to look at my phantom yet not wanting to ruin this odd fantasy. I was clearly insane now or maybe I had always been since he had left me but I only now comprehended how mentally ill I was. Then the phantom Edward lifted my face to meet his eyes with my own. As soon as I saw those beautiful golden eyes that matched my own I knew I had completely lost my mind. As his face lend closer toward me, I wanted in that moment to allow my insane illusions to have their way with me. I desperately wanted him to kiss me no matter how much it would torture me later when I realized it had never happened and it had all been in my head. But the other part of my mind that screamed at me to be rational won and when his grip loosened I did the one thing I was still capable with doing. I ran.

I hit part of the house and I vaguely heard the siding being wretched from the wall in my haste to escape my minds phantoms. The only problem was even though my final words to Victoria and Matt had been what danger could possibly be waiting for me in Forks? I realized that maybe the only danger that could have been more threatening than being hunted by some terrible force of nature would be dealing with the fact that I was insane with no exceptions now. Because I was unable to escape my phantom he was right behind me. I groaned as I realized where I had unknowingly been running. There just a few yards ahead of me was the Cullen's old house. Then something the shape of a smaller body collided with mine taking and crashing us both to the ground! The phantom right behind me I had no way of escaping.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rising Tempers

BPOV

"Oh just great Bella now your imaginations are able to knock you to the ground." I mumbled to myself as I tried to untangle the arms and legs of the phantom my insanity had come up with to help the Edward phantom catch up to me.

"Bella I am not an hallucination, I am Alice you know your best friend!" Alice demanded as I picked myself off the ground to turn on the image. "Of course your Alice! You're the best friend that left me all alone for 32 damn years!" I was shouting now as if that was going to help after all I was only yelling at myself. That's when the phantom's hand drew back and smacked me as hard as she could across the face. There was a sound like two boulders crashing together at the contact. The sound reverberated off the tree echoing the sound back to me. "How could you say something so mean to me when I have missed you so much!" Alice said as she latched on to me and started to dry sob.

I felt like a complete ass even though I was sure I was sure I was imagining everything but I had still made Alice cry. I had never seen her cry before and now I was the one making her cry. I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't make things right. Even if I was imaging this, after all if in my head this was the only way to see them again then I was damn sure not to let them getting away from me again, "Alice? Alice please I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Oh Alice please forgive me" I was on the verge of sobbing myself and probably would if she didn't forgive me. I heard the other phantom stop a few steps away. I clung to Alice tightly letting her dry sobbed on to the front of my chest with no tears to stain my shirt. I sighed in defeat, "I guess your going to tell me that your really here to aren't you?" I asked not turning around to see Edward. I just started to rub small circles on Alice's back as I gazed at the little pixie that I was holding on to for dear life..

"Of course I'm real and I would do anything to make you believe me" Edward declared. I sighed again of course that is what my mind would tell me too. But as I sat there holding a very solid Alice who was now shaking less I realized that for a crazy person I was thinking rather clearly. In fact I was thinking so clearly I was sure I smelled the wolf pack coming this way right now. Edward turned in time to catch a red brown wolf as it lunged for his throat. The wolf knocked Edward to the ground as the rest of the small pack surround the three of us. I instinctively pushed out my shield to hear what the wolves were thinking.

"_Get away from her bloodsucker!" _Jacob demanded growling low in his throat_._

"_Jake cool it man, we don't know what's going on yet" _Sam Uley thought he was the pack leader I remembered.

"_Sam just let him kill the bloodsucker already" _Leah sighed already bored and bitchy after being forced to come to my rescue. Sam growled at Leah no doubt wanting her to shut up. I forgot that none of them knew I could hear them and I lightly hissed at Leah. Now I understood what Jake had meant when he said that there was no privacy in the pack's joined mind. I felt like I was swimming in all of heir thoughts and memories. I had never monitored so many minds at once. It was unnerving to think that any time Jake was a wolf that this is the same experience he had. Alice was now pulling out of my arms as she stared at the wolves and hissed at them scrunching her face in disgust.

"We finally find Bella after all this time and they have to come and ruin mine and my sister's reunion damn self important wolves!"

Alice's thoughts tough bitter were very sweet at heart. After all I was the one scared to let her go afraid she would disappear now that I was willing to believe even a little that she was here with me_. _I forgot not to laugh. And as my peal of laughter sounded Edward looked at me in shock. "You can hear their thoughts?" he asked. I could only nod as I started to rock back and forth at how interesting my mind must really be in this is what I came up with after all this time with so much room in my head after becoming a vampire. I was ready to be fitted for a strait jacket if there was once made strong enough to hold a vampire. Which I highly doubted there ever would be. Sam the big black wolf that he was came over in front of me even after hearing Alice's hiss in protest at being so close to her and touched his big wet nose to my forehead. Probably trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"_Are you sure that you are ok with them Jake told us what happened around the same time we picked up their scent while on patrol." _Sam was taking this rather well I only nodded turning to watch Edward and Jake almost in a daze, unfortunately Jacob and Edward were not taking this so well and didn't even seem to pick up on mine and Sam's silent exchange.

"_Damn you bloodsucker why don't you just go back to wherever the hell you've been! Bella just came back to us and your going to make her run away again."_ Jake's fur was standing on end as he stood almost nose-to-nose with Edward growling the whole time.

"Because mutt if I were to do that it would only be if I was taking _my Bella_ with me." Edward glared at the russet color wolf not the least bit intimidated at Jacobs teeth being so close to his face, or that a large part of the pack was here to back Jake up if things got ugly. I had listened with minor interest as Edward put emphasis on the words my Bella.

"_Screw you suck head you're the reason she died in the first place!" _Jake had just made a very underhanded tactic by remembering what I had looked like after Edward had left me and even recalling the headline of the newspaper where it stated I drowned myself on purpose.

The growl I heard this time was not from either Edward or Jacob though Edward was hissing at Jake. Both of them turned to look at me. "_Oh so that's where the growl had come from_" I thought to myself. I had only just realized that I was the one that had growled at them. "You can both stop fighting over me like I am some type of toy. I can think for myself. And right now I don't want to be near either of you. Lets go Alice I want to see Esme and Carlisle so that this crazy fantasy is complete." I stood up and dragged almost forcibly Alice along with me walking toward the house. "Emmett is here to I'm sure you have missed him cause he sure has missed you!" Alice finally responded now that she realized she was coming with me one way or the other. "I'm sure I can handle him at least now I can't blush." I stated broadly. Even though I mentally prepared myself for all of Emmett's jokes at least I told myself I will be seeing Esme I had missed her so much. Alice chuckled "I am sure that wont stop him from trying to tease you all the same". I groaned wanting to get over this strange fantasy yet at the same time dreading coming out of it in case I was somehow dreaming.


	9. Chapter 9

JUST A REMINDER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter 9

Broken promises

BPOV

Walking hand in hand with Alice toward the Cullen's house, which appeared to have all of the Cullen's in it beside Alice and Edward. Edward and Jacob were still arguing but I was relieved that most of the pack was letting them go at by their selves. Sam called a farewell along with Seth at Alice's and mine retreating backs. I waved in response till a light brown wolf that stood as tall as a horse came bounding to my side and bumped his head against me about knocking me over again. I knew which wolf he was even with out his thoughts to tell me.

"Seth knock it off before you make me trip and I haven't done that in years"! Bella exclaimed laughing. Seth only replied with his Wolfie grin at me before responding with a short playful yip.

I giggled at him wondering why all the wolves couldn't be this nice.

"_Sorry Bells I missed ya." _Seth whined

"_Hey idiot get away from the bloodsucker." _Leah complained with a growl.

"Don't talk to Bella that way" Edward growled at her even I knew that it would be no good Leah had always hated me even before I was a vampire.

"_Don't call her that Leah or I'll rip your head off"_ Jacob snarled.

"_Sorry to bust your bubble Jake but that's what she is!" _Leahgot the last remark in before dashing in to the brush and vanishing from view. Jacob, Seth, and Edward growled at her as she left the hostile territory.

By this time Alice and I had just made to the porch and as soon as I got to the top step I was grabbed again for the second time tonight and slammed into a muscled chest only this time not as gently. "Well there she is!" Emmett exclaimed while trying to weld me to his chest with his sheer strength. I would have told him that I missed him but what was the point in trying when I didn't have the air I needed to do more the make a slight gasp sound as all the air was squeezed out of my lungs. Emmett just continued to smile his goofy grin. As he set me down he tucked me under his massive arm to keep my pinned to his side. "Lookie here Esme, Carlisle after 30 years my little sister finally couldn't stand to be away from her beloved caring handsome older brother any more!" Emmett crowed to the loving yet amused faces I had longed to see for so long. If I could have blushed I would have been red from my hair down to my toes. Jasper chuckled to himself as he came forward With a quick pat to my head jasper went to Alice grabbed her and held her tenderly in his arms before passionately kissing her for a brief moment.

Finally Esme couldn't take Emmett monopolizing me any longer, came and snatched me easily away from Emmett. Esme pulled me into a large hug that I really didn't want to stop. I practically fell apart right then and there in her embrace. I clung to Esme as I dry sobbed. She had been the one person I had wanted to see the most even more than Edward after my mother Renee's death. Esme rubbed my back to calm me as I felt another person deepen the hug around us both opening my eyes I saw Carlisle holding us both wrapping his arms around to comfort me and still be able to hold Esme. In that moment I knew if this had been a fantasy I never would want it to end but they were truly here I knew that now there was no way to deny it any more. "I missed you so much please don't leave me again I promise I wont be any trouble". I was practically humming the words were tumbling out of my mouth so fast. If any human had heard me they would have thought that a bee was buzzing nearby.

"Yeah right you think we could let a young girl as pretty as you alone now that we found you again? Beside even if Edward doesn't think he is man enough to have you I am sure I can find the spare time to entertain you." Emmett grinned at me and at the horror that was etched on to Edward's features. Edward must have seen a thought in Emmett's head that he didn't like because he sat there and growled deep in his chest, which only made Emmett smile wider. Me on the other hand I was sure even as a vampire Japer wasn't the only one realizing how embarrassing Emmett's comment had made me. Rosalie hit Emmett in the head at the comment if I hadn't known that Rosalie had been doing that because of Emmett's comment for her I would have thanked her. "Well it's the truth look at her Bella you are absolutel-" Wack! Rosalie didn't bother to hold back any this time she hit Emmett full force with all her strength. But Edward finished the comment that Emmett had started. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful" Edward breathed. His eyes seemed to be fixed on me and nowhere else.

I looked away first though I knew that two sides of my self were warring within me. A part of me delighted at the comment having won Edward's attention and affections back. Yet there was still the voice that nagged at me but what about his broken promises. Edward had promised me that he loved me and would never hurt me. But he was the one that turned away from me and left me all alone. He was the one that had hurt me the most. I wasn't sure if I could take being hurt the same way again. Could I trust him enough to believe what he was saying? I wanted to believe him I wanted more than anything to be held by him and to hear his sweet voice tell me he loved me. I sighed I must be turning into a mastics.

EPOV

I had just entered the house after a good argument with that damn pup Jacob Black. When I caught the tail end on Emmett's comment. He was looking at Bella who was being held protectively by Esme and Carlisle.

"_Oh Emmett shut up I don't want to lose my little girl again I will not her go so easily ever again." _ Esme was thinking such a motherly thought about Bella, my Bella that I realized what I must have put Esme thru making her leave Bella behind when we left. I would have to find some way to make up for my past action to Esme some how I knew she would never hold a grudge against any of her children but I also knew that I had hurt her terrible. Carlisle's thought were beside themselves in how happy he was that Bella was making Esme so happy and that he too had gotten a missing daughter back after so long a wait. I sighed when I heard Emmett's next comment in his head as he was saying it. "Yeah right you think we could let a young girl as pretty as you alone now that we found you again? Beside even if Edward doesn't think he is man enough to have you I am sure I can find the spare time to entertain you." Emmett looked at me for a split second thinking of all the things he could teach Bella behind closed doors. I growled deep in my chest, which only made Emmett smile wider. I must have had a look of horror on my face because Bella looked like she was unsure of what to do next, thankfully Rose didn't have such a complicated time figuring out what to do. Rosalie hit Emmett in the head at the comment. Unfortunately that didn't make him stop the moron. "Well it's the truth look at her Bella you are absolutel-" Wack! Rosalie didn't bother to hold back any this time she hit Emmett full force with all her strength. I couldn't help it the image in Emmett's mind spoke volumes. So I finished it for him looking as deeply into Bella's eyes lost in their richness and depths. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful" I sighed. Bella looked at me and not for the last I wished I knew what she was thinking. All the emotions that were displayed across her face would vanish to quickly for me to interoperate. I would have to get her back no matter how long she made me wait. It was only fair and she had no reason to give me what I wanted after all I had kept her waiting for me for 30 years.

"What have you been doing this whole time, and how come you are a vampire?" Carlisle asked. Bella pulled her eyes away from mine at the sound of Carlisle voice releasing me from their hold. I wanted to curse Carlisle for that but I also what some questions answered so I figured I would wait till later to find out. Bella fidgeted for a moment before taking a breath to begin. "Well it's a long story but if you want to hear I can start from the beginning." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

From the start

Cullen Family POV

Bella drew in an unnecessary breath. She looked everywhere but at Edward she was determined to not look at his face. No matter how much she wanted to she would not look.

"Well when you left I spent two years as a zombie no pun intended, I ate, slept, went to school, and repeat the process. I only answered direct questions, I never thought about the questions or my replies. Then I realized that Edwa… HE broke his promise to always love me and never hurt me. So I realized that I too was now allowed to break my own promises to not do anything dangerous." Bella began. Looking at the family or at least almost all the family, she could tell when she stumbled over HIS name that they all noted it. And all were angry Jasper didn't even try to calm anyone down and he was glaring death glares at Edwa… HIM. So Bella took another deep breath to continue. Bella told the family how she had come back to their home on a few occasions to sit and think and hope that she might see one of them had come back or that maybe they had changed their minds and they did love her and want her around after all.

At this confession Esme hugged Bella tightly to her side and was whispering apologies and telling Bella that they had never stopped loving her not even Edward. At the mention of Edward's name Bella visibly flinched. Jasper calmed himself and sent a wave of calm toward Bella. Jasper could not only feel but see how much she was hurting, the emotions coming from Bella were hurt, confusion, abandonment, and hope all mingling making poor Jasper wish again and again that he had been stronger at Bella's disastrous 18th Birthday party. Jasper loved his human sister and never would want to hurt her but that had not stopped him from trying to drink her blood on her birthday 32 years ago. Now with Bella's emotions Jasper felt even guiltier from what had been his fault for them leaving poor Bella. Esme dragged Bella lightly over to their white couch and sat her down. Taking a seat next to her on either side was Esme and Carlisle. Hugging Bella tightly afraid of somehow losing her again.

Bella smiled a small smile that didn't reach her eyes but it was a forgiving smile that made the tension ease a little through out the room. Jasper smiled a grateful smile at her. Bella sighed as she continued telling her story about how she had started to drown in the river and how Victoria saved her but had accidentally bit after smelling her blood and being unable to resist its call, causing the change to occur. But how after the change Victoria had become Bella's closest friend and how they had lived together for 30 years. During the time Bella was talking of Victoria Edward started to growl and immediately Bella snarled at him. The room had gone silent; not expecting Bella to act the way she had. From the time Bella had come through the door she had made little to no eye contact with Edward and even tried not to use his name when she could. The fact that she was snarling at him now while glaring at him could only show how close she had been with Victoria and how hurt she was at what Edward had done.

If looks could kill Edward would be six feet under by now and Bella may have went as far as to dance on his grave if she could have. Esme patted her shoulder slightly drawing Bella attention away from Edward. Bella clamed down with no help from Jasper and continued her story. Bella fascinated us with the stories she told. She made Carlisle so happy when she told him about how she had been head surgeon at a prestigious hospital in a very rainy town in Illinois.

"But didn't the blood bother you?" Esme asked a little concerned. Bella smiled a grin that light up her whole face. "No not at all I can smell human blood but it doesn't smell good enough to me to make me thirsty, I guess you could say that I am immune to it." Bella said proudly. Carlisle was now interested with what else she did after being head surgeon for 10 years. Bella sighed she had to move on earlier than she had wanted because she had looked so young she had not been back to high school yet but she always started over a freshman in college so far. To find out what she like the best. After another five years in school Bella had become a nurse in a children's hospital and moved up to an OBGYN in the nursery and delivery rooms; And once again to soon for her to like she had to move on after another 10 years. That was after she and Victoria had met Matt Victoria's true mate. They had then moved to Maine where Bella went to college again and this time went away from the medical field and studied to become a wedding planner and graduated in two years. And after only three years she had found out about Charlie's recent death and decided to come home back to Forks.

"Matt has a very unusual power he has the power of suggestion and influence, any Nascar, horse race, Football game, real estate, or stocks he told Victoria and myself to put our money into we did without question, and now if any of us wanted to we wouldn't have to work anymore for the next 2oo years. But after I read every classical, medical, nonfiction, and sheet music book in four different languages I decided to continue to work and make new hobbies." Bella sheepishly admitted. Before turning to smile at Rosalie, "I even bought a few mechanics books to understand why you like cars so much." Rosalie's face light up at this and stole Bella's attention for the next 10 minutes talking at a vampire speed that no human ever could have followed. They talked about engines and the like till Esme interrupted them again. "Bella love I have missed my daughter for so long please stay with us please?" Esme was begging and Bella seemed trapped she didn't want to disappoint her, she loved Esme as we all did she was our mother. "Please Bella you can have the other room on the third floor I'm sure between Alice and I we could remodel it to be to your liking it would only take a day or so." Bella shot a worried look at Edward before sighing in defeat. "Alright Esme I'll move in with you."

Alice leaped away from Jaspers arms and ran over to Bella before hugging her tightly. "Yay Rose, you and I are going on a shopping trip in a couple of hours thank you Bella for agreeing. I already know that you will say yes." Alice added all but jumping up and down in excitement, before Bella could even come up with an argument. Bella sighed and then smiled. "That's perfect Alice I will have Emmett help me while your gone and her room will be done when you girls get back." Esme exclaimed in delight. "Bella dear where do you need us to send the mover's truck to get your things"? Esme asked still grinning from ear to ear. Bella handed a piece of paper with the address of a hotel in Seattle, Along with a room number over without a fight. Esme practically danced to the phone to make calls to the movers.

Bella stretched out her arms before getting up "I'm going to go to the hotel to get a change of clothes and my violin I really want to play it for Charlie." Bella said before getting up ready to leave. With a wave to the family and promises that she would return Bella dashed out the door and was gone, heading toward Seattle.

EPOV (Edwards)

I stormed up to my room as soon as I could without causing too much suspicion. I turned on my music loud enough so that the rest of the family even the ones right down the hall from my room could not hear me. I growled venomously. I had tried so hard to let Bella have a normal life and she became a vampire any way. Damn it why did Victoria have to stay near Forks after we left. Why did she have to take a personal interest in my poor sweet Bella? Damn it all to hell why did Bella take Victoria's side she growled at me! If I wouldn't have known better I would have sworn that Bella would have attacked me if I had not controlled my anger towards Victoria. What the hell was going on couldn't Bella see that I had been trying to keep her safe? Didn't she realize that I loved her with every fiber of my being? Didn't she realize that I had never stopped loving her not even for a moment? Damn it how was I going to prove my love to Bella when she won't even look at me? Bella can read thoughts so why doesn't she read my mind and see that she was never a distraction and that I was every bit as broken as she was after I had left Forks and my beloved Bella behind? I growled again I had been pacing back and forth through my room for over an hour. I would have to find her and talk to her before Bella returned to the house so that I could make her see that I loved her and that there was no reason not to be together again. But oddly enough I still could not hear her thoughts, not one whisper. I knew from the encounter from the wolves that she could hear thoughts as well did it work like mine or did she have a way to turn it off? I grumbled to myself some more before going back downstairs. I mumbled something about going out to hunt. As soon as I was far away from the house that no one would know I ran towards the graveyard. When I got close to the graveyard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard drifted towards me through the night air. The closer I listened I realized that I heard a violin being played. The sound almost pulled my still heart from my chest. The mournful cry pined through the night almost as if it too wished it could find the person it was without. As I got closer I saw Bella she was breath taking. Her still form glowed pale under the moons light rays. She stood in front of Charlie's grave serenading the night sky and stars. If I could have cried I would have the melody she played was its own harmony there were no words beautiful enough to describe the sound. The song was of pain, joy, and loss. It cried deep into the night making even the animals that knew there was a predator close even come out of hiding to see what made such a lovely sound mourn its loss. I couldn't speak my throat was tight and my chest felt like a gapping hole was being slowly pulled apart. Bella swayed so very slightly as she played her mournful song, Her long luscious hair gently swishing against her back, sending her scent dancing on the gentle breeze; Bella's skirt softly touching her creamy thighs in time with her swaying from hip to hip as she played her heart and soul out to the night. Her beauty going unnoticed by the sleeping humans nearby. I could no longer take to listen to the song's beauty, as I felt horrible for almost ruining Bella's private moment with her father. I ran and ran as fast as I could away from Bella she was no longer mine I had given up that claim when I had left her.

I would have to beg for her forgiveness for the rest of my existence, I wanted to make her happy again to make her laugh, smile and most of all I wanted to make her feel that she no longer her to express her heart and soul's sorrow with her violin. I wanted her to play for me and me alone I wanted to turn her mournful song into one of joy and contentedness. And more than that I wanted her to be my Bella again I wanted to lie next to her and hold her close. I wanted to make her love me again, and share our meadow and even more I wanted for us to play our souls' songs together. Her violin and my piano would be a perfect harmony if only I could make it up to her I would never shut her out again. It was in times like these I wished I could read her thoughts, if I couldn't I wish I could have Jasper's gift and feel all her emotions. And be able to share mine with her. I didn't bother to hunt tonight I ran until I got to the house and locked myself away in my room I would have to talk to Alice later and see if there was anything I could do, I would do anything to have Bella back with me. I had been so foolish and now I wished I could go back and fix all the pain I had caused. I would some how I had to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Ah the Torture of Alice

As Bella reclined in the back seat of Rosalie's M3 she noticed another car following behind them at the same speed. When Bella turned around she saw Carlisle's black Mercedes'. "Hey Rose who is in Carlisle's car?" Bella asked confused. Rose glanced into the rear View mirror. But it was Alice that answered first. "I decided that since Esme is going to run into problems with the plumbing in your bathroom that we would make another stop in our shopping trip. Bella suppressed a groan and tried to sound as excited as she could. "Really where else are we going?" Alice narrowed her eyes catching on to the false enthusiasm in Bella's voice. "We have a change of plans Esme wants us to keep you in Seattle for the next three days, so Jasper is coming with us so that he can take most of our bags home for us." Alice looked smug for she had a whole list of places that she would be dragging Bella to shop for clothes, shoes, and lingerie. There would also be time for Bella to buy her pesky books that she loved so much, and time for a new bedroom suite. Bella sighed in the back seat resigned to the torture that would soon follow. "Alice I hope you at least donated my old things instead for just throwing them out." Bella grumbled though she had gotten used to the expensive life style that seemed to be part of being a vampire it never stopped bothering her how much or a waste it would be to get rid of perfectly good clothes just because Alice didn't like her style.

Alice sighed which only made Rosalie laugh and grip the steering wheel hard to keep from swerving as she watched the argument unfold between her sisters. Rose pondered how Alice and Bella had become such good friends when they were exact opposites. Alice was a fashionmonger who liked nothing more than to play Bella the make up Barbie. Alice could spend the rest of her eternity shopping day and night as long as the stores kept stocked with the latest fashions. Where as Bella was conservative by nature almost and loved nothing more than to curl up with a good book and lounge all day in a pair of ratty old comfy sweats. It was amusing how often Bella would be forced almost to the point of being tied down to the chair in Alice's bathroom for the make up Barbie secessions. And how Alice would have to go and take away all of Bella's clothes more often than not to make sure Bella had no choice but to go shopping with her.

Rose was broken out of her thoughts as Alice snapped back a retort to Bella's whining about the waste of throwing out perfectly good clothes. "For your information I took them down to the salvation army now stop whining we are almost to the mall now and I don't want to be forced to make Jasper drag you along behind us got it!" Alice was bluffing Jasper would most likely take Bella's side after all there were only a few people that could take Bella's pouting without giving in and Jasper wasn't one of them. Rose smiled as she watched Bella's lower lip jut out slightly further than her upper lip in an adorable pout that would have melted most any human male in the vicinity and a fair few of vampires as well. Emmett himself couldn't resist when Bella did this as a human and Rose had no doubt he would be even more at a loss now that she was a vampire. Alice of course closed her eyes so that she could not see what Bella was doing, and determinedly thwarted Bella's poor attempt to get out of the shopping trip unscathed. As Rose pulled into an empty space in the parking lot of the huge mall Bella sighed in defeat. Jasper pulled in along side the girls car and already had Alice's door open and offering her a hand getting out of the car. Once Alice was out of the car Jasper offered the same hand to Bella helping pull her gracefully out of the car.

Alice turned with a wicked grin. "Oh Bella I forgot to tell you I threw away all of you underwear they were highly unfashionable and so we will just have to get you all new stuff from Victoria Secret." Rose put her fist into her mouth and bit down hard to stifle the bubbling laughter that threatened to escape her mouth and give away her amusement. Oh yes this was definitely going to be a very eventful day and time would tell only how amusing it was going to get. Bella looked horrified at Alice's words and her hand now had a death grip on Jasper's, which she had forgot she was holding from getting out of the car and now forgot to let go of when Alice had made her intent known to Bella. Bella's jaw was practically touching the ground and she hadn't moved and had stopped breathing all together in her shock.

Jasper's rolling laugh that sounded from deep in his chest is what made poor Rose lose the fight in trying to not embarrass Bella further. With Rose and Jasper laughing and shaking from their merriment seemed to be all that Bella could handle. Alice turned on her heel and ran at a human speed into the mall closely followed by Bella who was doing her best to run without causing suspicion after Alice. Rose and Jasper followed close behind them. Alice ran through the mall and into a store letting Bella see where she had ducked into hide from her. Bella was blind to anything other than Alice and she only thought to catch up to the pixie and make Alice pay for what she had done. Bella didn't even take notice anything in the store only that her prey had her back to her. Stalking in with as much grace as a lioness hunting. Alice suddenly turned around just as Bella went to grab her. "So which do you like better the black with red lace or the blue with the G string and see through front?" Alice asked looking innocently and speaking loud enough that the sales clerk could hear. Bella stood stunned looking at the thongs that Alice held in her hands. The price tag was bigger than the rest of the material that made up the garment. Bella registered that she should turn and run but not before she heard a voice that made her wish the floor would open up and swallow her.

"Well if you want my opinion I think pink would be better but I am kind of partial to the see through blue one" a smooth honey voice with a slight southern accent said from behind Bella. Bella wished she could die right then and there. She did not need to turn around to know that Jasper was just inches from her right ear and had his hand resting lightly on her shoulder. Bella knew that she could no longer blush but that did not matter when the empathy was right there knowing damn well that she would be scarlet with embarrassment. And Bella didn't get a break either because that would mean fate had left her alone of course not it could never be that easy for Isabella Swan. "Are you ladies finding everything alright? And Miss we have the same style lingerie that your boyfriend likes in many different colors including shell pink, bubble gum pink, and ladies in pink shades." The sales clerk was now standing next to Bella offering assistance that was only making Bella wish once again and not for the last time that she could be invisible. Bella stared at the wall and said very quietly. "No thank you my friend is more than enough help thank you please leave me alone" the sales clerk looked confused but did not drop her smile. "Alright just come to the counter and I'll ring you up when your done and please don't hesitate to ask, if you need any help." Bella whimpered. Alice grinned maliciously before choosing her next words carefully. "Bella you know that I love you don't you? Well how about we make an agreement if you will? I will only make you come into this store today and if you need anything else from here I will get it for you, if you do not complain for the next three days what I spend on your clothes and furniture, and you can not complain about what I get you either, and lastly you must make me believe that you are not just pretending to like shopping with me. After all of that I will let you spend as much time as you need in the bookstore and get as many books as you like. Do we have an agreement?" Bella didn't trust her voice she looked even paler than she had when she arrived at the mall but she nodded her head and was only hoping to get out of the store as fast as she possibly could. Jasper wasn't sure if vampire speed could have been fast enough for her to get out of there. "Bella I want an answer please". Alice asked as innocently as she could. "Yes Alice I agree to not give you any trouble and to be your favorite shopping buddy." Bells had spoke so fast that Rose and jasper were caught off guard. Rose laughed. Alice had clearly won and Bella was now doing her best to look interested in the skimpy thongs Alice held merely two inches away from Bella's nose. Jasper looked like he was fairly interested in what type of underwear Bella picked this puzzled Rose but she decided to not comment.

Bella wanted to run as fast and far away from Victoria Secret as she could get but Alice was not about to have any of that she moseyed around the store with two baskets and Rose had her own basket no doubt with new goodies to seduce Emmett. Poor Bella had her own basket clutched in shaking hands and Alice loaded it up with pair after pair of lingerie in various colors and designs. Bella was exceptionally grateful to see Alice put several pairs of booty cut panties in the basket along with a few sport bras and form fitting ones and not just corsets and see through nightgowns. Bella refused to watch the total that was rang up for the offending items. Jasper took the bag that was offered to Bella for her when she looked like she thought the bag was a six-headed snake that was trying to bite her. Jasper smiled and let a wave of calm float to Bella whom returned the smile with one of her own grateful smiles. Alice dragged Bella and the rest from the store and headed from that store to the next the next was nowhere near as bad as the first. Alice allowed Bella to go pick out any out fit she liked but she also made Bella put back all of the sweat outfits and replaced them with trendy jogging outfits that fitted snuggly to Bella's figure. Bella had relaxed now that she was away from all the lingerie but though she hated to have Alice spend so much money on her there was no way in hell Bella was going to complain seeing as the punishment would be to return to the store of torture. As the time they spent in the mall increased with every store they went to Bella became more and more anxious to leave.

Finally with a last call that the mall was closing the group left and went to the hotel not far away. The Days inn that they were staying at had an exercise room, heated Jacuzzi and pool. Once in the room Bella had hoped she would be left be but to her complete dismay Alice threw some things that looked like only strings. And pushed her into the bathroom demanding that she change. Bella look thoughtfully at the garment that she was holding and her worst fears were answered. It was a bikini. It was shell pink and very revealing. "Oh no Alice please don't make me wear this, come one Jasper is here too so please I don't want him to be uncomfortable around me after all you are his wife!" Bella begged it did no good though in fact it made matters worse. Bella only briefly noticed the door to the bathroom had been opened. And did not register that Alice had came in and in the same instant grabbed and ripped the shirt and skirt Bella had been wearing. Bella's mouth fell open. "Bella remember our agreement you said you would not give me any trouble remember. Also Jasper and I are no longer married. So put on the swim suite Rose, Jasper and I are waiting to go to the pool." With that Alice left the room and in her wake was a stunned Bella. Bella stared at herself in the mirror Alice had destroyed her clothes and the only thing that Bella had to wear was the bikini and she was not looking forward to this not in the least.

JPOV

I sat on the bed that neither my sisters or I planned to use to wait for the girls to get dressed to go swimming when I heard a distinctive whine that was getting more and more familiar as this shopping trip went on. . "Oh no Alice please don't make me wear this, come one Jasper is here too so please I don't want him to be uncomfortable around me after all you are his wife!" Bella begged it did no good though in fact it made matters worse. I faintly heard the door open and slam shut again, there was the sound of something ripping "Bella remember our agreement you said you would not give me any trouble remember. Also Jasper and I are no longer married. So put on the swim suite Rose, Jasper and I are waiting to go to the pool." I chuckled to myself as I could only imagine what Bella was thinking right now.

Normal POV

The next two days passed in similar fashion as the first Bella was dragged from one outlet to another instead of the mall. She did not dare refuse or complain. No even once when Alice forced her to pick out furniture for her room. Or the types of towels she wanted for in her bathroom. All the furniture had to be sent ahead of us back home so the Esme and Emmett could put them in Bella's room for her when she returned home. Jasper as the days before helped keep Bella calm. An on the day they were to head home Jasper loaded Carlisle's car close to over flowing so that they could go home.

As the two cars pulled into the driveway Esme cam out the door closely followed by Carlisle and Emmett. "Well hey babe I missed you let me get your bags for you did you bring me any treats for me?" Emmett asked Rosalie as he opened her door for her and kissed her softly. Bella shook her head trying to keep the idea of what "TREATS" Emmett would mean. As all the shopping bags were brought inside Esme took Bella's hand and lead her up the stairs to the third floor where her bedroom was to be.

Bella sniffed the air trying to make sure that Ed- HE would not surprise her. Esme raised an eyebrow and then as if reading her spoke to reassure her. "Bella honey there is no need for you to be to up tight he is out hunting at the moment are you going to be ok?" Esme smiled uncertainly. Bella hated making her worry. "Of course I am fine I just didn't want to be surprised by him that's all". Esme squeezed her hand lightly. And opened the door to Bella's room. Bella's mouth gaped out "Oh mom this is so great thank you! This room is perfect you knew exactly what I like! I absolutely love it!" Bella was so excited the she ran swiftly into the room to look around. Esme was beaming from the doorway. "Im glad you like it I will help bring up your new clothes and put them on your bed ok? Take your time to get to know your room and your very welcome I am so happy to have you home again!" Esme was glowing with happiness as she descended the stairs. Bella turned around to admire the beautiful room Esme had given her. Along the length of one wall were all glass windows, with thick curtains that were various colors of blues. Starting from a very light baby blue to a dark midnight blue. The bed Bella had picked out was pushed up against this the glass that over looked Esme's garden and part of the surrounding woods. The other walls where a hazy blue with flecks of pale pinks reminding Bella of sunsets. The ceiling was a cream color and matched the room well. One whole wall was nothing but books shelves and DVD and CD rakes. The night stands held to small lamps, and an alarm clock. The opposite wall from the bookshelves sat a large wooden computer desk. There was a brand new Dell computer, printer, and scanner already set up. As Bella turn to look at the bed again she noticed a mountain of soft pillows and that it was a light blue and sliver comforter. And at the foot of the bed sat a cedar chest with a remote on top as Bella pushed the button that said open there was a soft hum and then the cedar chest opened and a flat screen TV rose out of it to revealing a entertainment center. Bella noticed another door by the computer desk when she opened it she was in a closet that looked as big as Alice's the was a long shoe rake that ran low around the room and above it was long bars to hang her clothes and above them a rake for storage. At the end of the room was another door this one led into a very large elegant bathroom. In this bathroom the countertops were dark marble. The sink was made out of a raised glass bowl with a concealed drain. Wall to wall mirrors ran around the room so that Bella could see her self from almost any angle. There was a big bathtub that looked like it could fit three people in it comfortably. Bella heard some one chuckle behind her turning around she found Jaspers amused gold eyes staring at her. "Do you like it the TV was Emmett's idea."? Jasper asked. Bella ran to Jasper throwing her arms around his neck "I absolutely love it thank you all so much." Bella gushed she then released a very surprised Jasper and raced back down the stairs. Jasper smiled to himself again oh yes having Bella back in the family made life interesting again for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

OK I have an idea as to where I want this chapter to go but I still going to put a warning on this chapter because it may become a little lemon-ish. But I hope you all enjoy and I promise there will be more Bella and Edward interaction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Surprise that can kill!

Bella raced back down the stairs catching up to Esme that was on her third trip into Bella's room with her shopping bags. As soon as Esme put the bags down she had her arms wrapped around Bella who had launched herself from across the room. "Oh mom your are the best thank you thank you thank you!" Bella gushed as she released Esme and darted down the stairs to find Emmett. Esme laughed a high trilling laugh and she turned to Jasper smiling. "Will you go get the rest of Bella's dressers and bring up and put by the computer and I'll get the rest of the bags ok?" Esme asked. Jasper nodded and descended the stairs to assist Esme.

Bella found Emmett and Carlisle down in the sitting room watching a baseball game. When Bella leaped into their arms one after the other hugging them viciously tight. They both laughed and hugged her back just as tightly. "I take it you like then little sister" Emmett's booming laugh questioned from behind Bella as she clung to their father figure. "Yes! I love it thank you both so much!" Bella smiled and then slowly got up as she realized that she was going to have to put all of the clothes, shoes, and the _lingerie_ away. Emmett could guess what had suddenly changed Bella's attitude so much so suddenly. Emmett began to grin as he lazily turned to face Bella "so did Alice pick you out any delicious out fits like my Rosie has?" Bella froze in horror as Emmett grinned wider. Bella turned and ran for the stairs as she yelled over her shoulder. "I don't have any idea what your talking about." Back down to Emmett. Emmett's booming laugh followed Bella as she went into her room. Bella took In the additions to her room which were the two dressers next to her computer desk. Smiling to herself Bella started to go through her mountain of clothes.

Even with vampire speed it took two hours to put all of her new things away and organized. Sighing Bella looked out the window and into the woods she would have to hunt again soon. Bella only then noticed that her violin was nowhere to be found. She panicked and ran down the stairs to find Esme. "Esme where is my violin I cant find it!" Bella asked hurriedly. Esme looked up from the books she had been reading. "Oh its in the other room with Edwards piano…will you play it for me?" Esme asked lightly. Bella visibly relaxed. "Of course mom" Bella replied already moving to the next room and spotting her violin on a stand. Bella gently picked up the instrument and began a slow melody that soon changed into on of her favorite sons by Bach. And then as the hours slipped by all of the family had slowly entered the room to listen to Bella play. Then another sound entered the room accompanying Bella's violin. Edward was at his piano playing the accompaniment for Bella. Bella stiffened a bit but didn't stop playing as her song ended Edward started the song he wrote for Esme. Bella picked up on the notes Edward had started to play and allowed him to lead her into the song. As they continued to play the duet Bella relaxed a little more which encouraged Edward. After Esme's songs final notes died away Edward started another song, which he hoped would bring him and Bella closer. It was Bella's lullaby he had wrote for her years ago when she was still human. Bella stopped playing and immediately excused herself. "I hope you liked it mom but I am feeling the need to get a bath and I can't help but admire my bathroom once more ok?" Bella did not wait for an answer as she swept from the room as fast as she could without being rude. She never once glanced at Edward who still sat and played the piano and her lullaby.

Once Bella was safely in her room she turned to the closet and went striate into her bathroom and turned the water on to fill the tub with hot water. At first she was only going to take a shower but now she wanted to relax and soak in the blissfully warm water. As Bella shut her bathroom door she started to strip the clothes she been wearing off. As she stepped out of the silk skirt she had been wearing she tied back her hair into a messy bun on top of her head not wanting to wash it tonight. She stepped into the tub, which was almost filled to the top and sighed in pure bliss at how warm the water was. Turning the water off and sliding down till only her breasts were the only parts of her body not submerged in bubbles. Bella liked to wish she could still sleep but since she couldn't she relaxed as close to sleep as she could and still found it enjoyable and she even tried to day dream so that she could at least find relief during her eternal existence.

Bella didn't know how long she had been soaking when she thought that she heard the one window in her bathroom open. Bella shook her head she really must be getting good at day dreaming she thought after all her room was on the third floor and the only ones that could possibly climb up would be vampire's and the smelly wolves. That was what she thought so she relaxed a bit more and slid all the way under the water holding her breath. She liked the feel of the warm water on her cold skin. Then as if to answer her odd thoughts about someone sneaking into her room she felt a hand grab her breast and squeeze lightly. What the hell was going on she was going to kill who ever had done that Bella threw herself out of the water and the tub hurriedly pushing away from the person whom had grabbed her. Crouching low Bella hissed threateningly. There before her was a vampire that she had never seen before. He had dusty brown hair and mud brown eyes. He was taller than her and had lots more muscle than she did but he was nowhere near as pissed off as she was. The other vampire had crouched down as well hissing a warning back at her. Bella took two steps to the side trying to circle closer so that when she made her strike maybe she could sink her teeth into his neck and try to make quick work of him and not destroy to much of her new bathroom. The other vampire also took two steps circling the opposite way Bella was going no doubt trying to kill her quickly to.

Bella bared her teeth and was about to leap when her bathroom door was forced open and in rushed Bella's family two strong arms wrapped around her waist and grabbed her and started to carry her away Bella didn't fight it but she never took her eyes off the vampire that was still hissing and passing around the room. Then Bella realized that she was being tossed on a bed. An iron framed bed that was very familiar. Looking at the person that had dragged her out of her bathroom Bella was looking up into the golden concerned eyes of Edward. He was looking everywhere on her body as if looking to find some wound or part of her that was causing her pain. His eyes were almost drinking in her image then Bella remembered that she was naked. Bella crossed her arms across her chest trying to cover her ample cleavage and crossed her legs to further hide her sex. A shirt landed in her lap. Looking at Edward his chest bare sent shivers across her body. Pulling his shirt on inhaling deeply when she did this to smell his sweet scent. Bella returned Edward's stare with one of her own, Her eyes traveling all of his gorgeous body. Bella patted the bed beside her for Edward to sit. Edward finally sat next to her and could not help himself any longer needing answers to his questions. "Do you hate me Bella I never meant to hurt you I was trying so hard to protect you from this type of a life that I didn't stop to think how much I would hurt you by leaving. I only realize now how terribly I have hurt you and I am deeply sorry I really am and I know that I deserver your anger, your hatred but I cant help my self I love you Isabella Marie Swan with all my heart and all my soul." Edward never raised his eyes to look at Bella as he spoke he was to frightened that she would leave him, and even worse he was terrified that she would confirm his suspicions that she hated him and he would never get the chance to make her smile, make her laugh, or even make her feel loved again. Edward heard a sigh that sounded like it was defeated. "Edward I don't hate you I just don't understand you" Bella sighed in defeat she could no longer deny that she wanted him to hold her. Bella crawled into to Edward's lap and rested her head on his chest. Edward stood statue still and didn't dare move. As happy as he was to hold Bella again he could not stop himself from realizing that she was naked and sitting in his lap trying to deny his lust and attraction to her was unbearable. Edward groaned in please and agony as Bella turned her hips on his lap brushing over his harden member in doing so. Bella noticed then the type of reaction she was arousing in Edward and giggled a little nervous. "Edward and here I thought you were a complete gentleman." Bella teased ever so slightly grinding her hips against him again. Edward flipped their bodies then, he was now on top of Bella beautiful body. Edward growled at her "you keep teasing me and you will find out how much of me is not a gentleman." Bella giggled again


	13. Chapter 13

To all of my readers that have been dieing for me to update again I am truly sorry it has taken me this long I have had a massive writers block I knew how I want my story to end I know what I want to happen but at the same time I am having problems getting my story to go from point A to B if you understand what I mean. Anyhow this is my next chapter and I am warning you now slight LEMON so now that you have been warned on with the show!

Chapter 13

Reunited at last for a minute

Bella stared up into the caring and lust filled eyes of Edward and sighed. She knew that he could smell her arousal and there would be no point in denying it. But she also wanted to know who had broken into her room and how Edward had known that she was in trouble.

"I thought you were out hunting how did you know I was in trouble?" Bella asked while being very aware of Edwards harden member, which was digging into her hip. Edward smiled his crocked grin that Bella so loved. "When are you not in trouble?" Edward asked jokingly. Bella huffed irritated that he was going to bring up that same topic they had had over 32 years ago.

"You didn't answer my question and I asked first." Bella pointed out. Edward smiled before answering. "Well I was hunting not to far away when I smelled a vampire that I had meet in Alaska with the Denali clan. I also knew that his diet was recently changed when he met Alice. So I was worried about his control and I had no idea as to why he would be around here so I followed after his scent."

Edward tilted his head before continuing "I am not sure what your power is but did you know that you sent a message to my head from over five miles away and I am sure everyone in the house heard it as clear as if you were yelling it in their ears." Bella mentally blushed she had not realized that she had projected her voice in to anyone's thoughts.

"Can you let me hear your thoughts again I was so amazed by it I almost didn't realize it was you I heard" Edward asked sweetly Bella thought about it but she wanted to know who the other vampire was. "Umm maybe later who was that guy?" she asked while thinking about possibly trying to castrate the perverted vampire who had snuck into her room later on.

Edward scrolled at her he obviously didn't like the other vampire at all. "His name is Trent he is Alice's new mate. She never told anyone else in the family that she and jasper split up and Esme is pissed about it and even more because he broke into your room uninvited." Edward said lightly while listening to the thoughts of his family in the living room.

Bella sighed. Alice had just hurt their mother and the rest of the family that didn't know. It was evident that Edward knew all along and that either Alice or Jasper had told him not to say anything.

Bella was still pinned down by Edward's body, which was as hard and toned with muscle as other parts of him that were starting to make Bella think of rather inappropriate things. Bella smiled at herself before opening her shield and letting Edward know what she had been thinking.

"Bella!" Edward gasped before dropping his head into the crook of her neck and burying his face in her hair. Edward's breathing had hitched. "Bella I was not kidding when I told you that I am not a complete gentleman do not test my control if you are not going to finish what you start." Edward moaned seductively in her ear.

Bella shivered as his cool breath swept over the skin of her neck and ear. The slight shifting of her body elicited another moan from Edward whom gripped the sheets of the bed tightly in his fists. Bella sighed though she was no longer a virgin; she still found herself wanting Edward as if they had never been parted for any length of time. And to immortals time was something they had plenty of. But she didn't want to wait any longer than she had too. And she was beginning to think she would do any thing to hear him moan like that again.

Bella ran her small hands down Edward's smooth tense back. Massaging every inch of skin she came to in small circles. Edward's breathing was slightly irregular but other than that he made no other movements but to continue to fist the sheets tightly. Bella tilted her head a little to place her mouth on Edward's neck and gently nip and suckle at the skin there.

Edward moaned again before releasing the sheets from his hands and lifting part of his chest from Bella's he ripped the tee shirt he had given her. One of his hands trailed lightly over one of her breasts and the other tangled itself in her hair. Lifting her head to his. His left hand gently pinched her harden nipple lightly listening to the sounds Bella made to judge how much pressure she liked. His mouth found her's in a passionate kiss.

Bella moaned into his mouth as his lips parted and his tong grazed hers. Bella's head was swimming as Edward moved from her mouth to her neck and shoulder kissing and suckling any skin he came to on his path of kisses. Something inside of her tightened like a spring getting tighter and tighter as Edward continued his ministrations to her breasts and her neck and mouth.

Edward moved on from her mouth to her slender neck and trailing kisses down her shoulder again before finally capturing her nipple in his mouth he began to suck and lightly nip at it. Edward moved to the other hardened peak and gave it the same attentions.

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" A Growl that came from the door brought the impassioned pair back to their senses. There standing in the door way was Tanya. She looked beyond pissed off to find Edward naked with another girl. But when Tanya noticed who the girl was she launched herself from the doorway onto the bed.

Bella was startled and didn't have time to react to what was happening. Tanya must have surprised Edward too because he was flung off the bed but it didn't take Bella long to figure it out. Tanya's mouth latched onto Bella's neck and bit down hard.

Bella yelped in pain and Tanya snarled louder. Tanya had ripped away a piece of flesh from Bella's shoulder. Bella blocked out the pain to growl a threat to Tanya before she kicked out with all her strength launching Tanya into the wall nearby.

Hissing in pain as the venom from Tanya's bite burned into Bella's flesh which was already healing Bella turned to face her opposite again her eyes narrowing in furry. Bella's golden eyes shifted to a blazing red as her temper flared at being attacked.

Tanya was on her feet again her eye's the same red hew as Bella's started to move slowly forward toward Bella. "How dare you try to claim my mate you dirty bitch!" Tanya hissed. Bella narrowed her eyes only letting them drift slightly toward Edward who was picking himself off the ground. Their fight had started and had only been a few minutes had already started to get out of hand. Bella opened her thoughts and used her ability to see into Tanya's head and know what moves she was going to make before she made them.

Every time Tanya lunged Bella would side step and then return the attack with one of her own. The two were fighting to the death it would seem. Bella knew what Tanya was going to do before she could do it giving her the advantage. But still Tanya would some times be faster than Bella had estimated and be able to tear a piece of Bella's flesh before she could react.

Pieces of flesh both Bella's and Tanya's was beginning to stain the room. Edward was no where to be seen but as the two twisted again this time Bella dodged and Tanya was grabbed by what looked like a furious Rosalie. Bella was going to end this by lunging for Tanya's throat but Emmett grabbed her around the waist and pinned her arms to her sides.

"You will stop this now!" Carlisle yelled. Bella was startled Carlisle never yelled. She looked at her father apologetically before returning her glare to Tanya who was struggling to get out of Rosalie's grasp. Alice joined Rosalie's attempts to hold on to Tanya. Bella quieted as soon as Emmett had grabbed her listening intently to Tanya and Rose's thoughts so that if it came to fighting again she would not be caught off guard.

"What in heaven or hell is going on here!" Esme demanded. Jasper had moved to Bella's side inspecting the red furious welts and scares that would forever mar Bella's skin where Tanya had bitten her. Bella hissed lightly as Jasper ran his finger over one of the marks on Bella's neck.

On closer inspection he noted with obvious pride that Bella only had five or six scares and all were very light against her pale skin. They would become hard to see once they had healed all the way.

"This trash was trying to take my mate and I have every right to kill her for it." Tanya spat with disgust as she noticed how Jasper felt over Bella's ability to fight her off. Tanya couldn't understand how Bella had maneuvered herself out of all of Tanya's attacks, Tanya was at least 200 years older than her with much more experience.

Bella glared at Tanya. "What are you talking about I don't know anything about what you are talking about. You are the one who came into the room and started attacking me so what you got you dissevered. Bella's resentment was tainting the words she spoke to Tanya.

Tanya had an evil gleam come to her eye. "Why do you think he left you all those years ago? It was so that he could be with me and not some pathetic human. But seeing as you are a vampire now well it is my right to tell you that Edward is my mate so don't confuse yourself into thinking he cares about you." Tanya said watching as confusion and then sorrow took over Bella which then turned to rage again. Emmett held tighter to Bella not wanting to have her fighting again. But suddenly Bella was not in his arms anymore it was like a shadow had replaced her and then it too was gone.

Emmett looked at everyone else and they all were as confused as he was except for Tanya who looked completely terrified. And then Emmett saw her. Bella was standing right behind Tanya with her teeth poised right next to Tanya's jugular. "Next time you open your mouth to make threats you might want to make sure that you know your opposite better. Ignorance could kill you, luckily I am not in the mood to right now." Bella remarked before phasing again into shadow and disappearing again only to be heard down the hall shutting her door.

Emmett blinked in amazement. And looked to Carlisle who was every bit as astounded as everyone else. Jasper turned and left down the hall to try and talk to Bella. Esme glared at Edward. "You have a lot of explaining to do. And your are going to do it quickly downstairs now." Esme left no room for question. As she turned and went down the stairs followed by Rose and Alice who both still had a grip on Tanya. Emmett glared at Edward before turning and following after Jasper to talk to Bella. Carlisle and Edward were the last to go downstairs. Edward cast a longing look over his shoulder after Bella before going to face his mother and family.

OK so now tell me what you think I am still not sure on how well you will like it but hey at least you go to see Bella second and last power. In my story she has two right now and I am sure that is all she is going to have. Anyways as always I want to know what you think and again I want to thank all of you that have reviewed my story. And for the rest of you that has not reviewed it then please, please, please review! Let me know how I am doing ok well anyhow I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time and I will try not to take as long as I have already but no promises.


	14. Chapter 14

Keep all of the reviews coming I am thrilled to receive them. So now without further a due here we go! Remember to review the more reviews I receive the fast ill try to up date.

Chapter 14

Jasper knocked on Bella's bedroom door he could hear her moving around inside. "Bella may I come in?" jasper asked attentively. The door opened to reveal a still naked Bella. Jasper looked at his feet trying to not look over his sister's body she really needed to learn just how stunningly beautiful she really was before she hurt someone.

"Bella love do you realize that your are still … a little underdressed if you know what I mean." Jasper mumbled as he repeatedly told himself not to look up at her. "Hey little sister if your trying to become a porn model why didn't you say so I have lots of ideas for you to use I'm sure Tanya would love to be the camera man." Emmett boomed.

Emmett's ever-present smile was plastered on his face but he was gazing above Bella's head. Bella looked at herself and then it hit her. She was naked and that was what was making Jasper uncomfortable. "Sorry about that I forgot I guess living with only a girl for so long you get a little to comfortable with yourself." Bella mumbled as she was surrounded once again in shadows before reaping in the same moment fully dressed in a green jogging pants and a lime green tee shirt. "Is this better?" Bella asked

Emmett grinned and then quoted a line from Bella old favorite movie Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest. "Those clothes don't become you I believe that you should only wear a dress or nothing at all and it just so happens I don't have any dresses." Emmett smirked at the grin that formed on Bella's face.

"How do you do that Bella just disappear and reaper wherever you want?" Jasper asked interested in how it worked. Bella smiled and motioned the two into her room. Emmett flopped on the bed and left a little room for Jasper. Bella went and sat in the computer chair to face them. Bella sighed before she began flipping a piece of her hair over her shoulder.

"Well I have two abilities the first I found when I was still human remember how Edward couldn't hear my thoughts or Jane couldn't burn me. Well I have a mental shield I can expand to protect me and anyone I want in it. I can also hear and share thoughts with those in my shield if I want. Then there is phasing as Victoria got me started on calling it."

Bella demonstrated with phasing to the other side if the room still sitting in the chair. "Wow you can take things with you?" Emmett yelled like a happily over excited two year old. Bella grinned, "Of course do you want to try it?" Bella offered. Emmett was thrilled with the idea but before he could get the chance Jasper had a question on that as well.

"How does it work I mean is there a limit to what you can take with you or maybe a distance you can only go" Jasper was running his fingers thru his honey blonde hair Bella could already tell he was thinking about the military advantages it would have.

"Well yes and no. I mean I have to have some part of me or my clothes touching what ever I am taking with me plus I have to be able to visualize who I want to find or where I want to go and I kind of will my self to be there. I mean I can stay un-substance enough to walk through walls if I have to but I don't like doing it to often I always feel like I am going to get stuck in the wall or something."

Bella became thoughtful crossing her ankles and biting on her lip lightly. "As for distance I 'm not really sure I never put it to the test because I try to make sure I know exactly where I am going to appear so as to not appear out of thin air and have people notice me."

Jasper nodded but Emmett was to worked up for him to ask any more questions. "Well that's our new game for you and me little sister we will put your power to the test so lets get started!" Emmett declared. Bella looked happy to comply. She held out her small slender hand to him. Emmett took it eagerly.

"Well I don't know what it feels like to other people because to me it feels as natural as breathing so you have been warned." Bella stated before closing her eyes and thinking about the living room and willing herself to be there. Bella felt the shadows engulf her and Emmett and then the invisible pull that was dragging her to the place she had visualized going.

Tanya screamed as Emmett promptly puked in her lap. "What the hell! Where did you come from." She shrieked. Bella fought to hold back a grin. Emmett looked up at Bella. "Lets do that again I wasn't ready for it to feel like that but now that I am I want to do it again." He proclaimed ignoring Tanya altogether and the mess of cold blood he had puked into her lap.

Bella shook her head in astonishment. "You're a gluten for misery aren't you Em?" Bella asked taking his hand again and picturing the meadow that she and Edward had once shared. The pull this time was a bit stronger with the longer distance but once again she willed herself to be there they were within the same minute.

The living room that Bella and Emmett had appeared in and left out of in the same few minutes out of the thin air left everyone to wonder what on earth had happened. Tanya looked at her clothes in disgust Emmett had puked all over her. That had to be on purpose. There was no way it had happened on accident, she glowered at Rose who was trying to hide the ghost of a smile that was on her face.

Tanya whipped her head around to look at Edward who was just as confused as everyone else at least he was not laughing. "Well since we were interrupted why don't you continue telling us what you thought you were doing barging into Edwards room uninvited." Esme asked irritation coloring her soft voice. Tanya stared at her "cant I at least change clothes Emmett just puked all over me and you still are going to ask why I went to my mates room?" Tanya was at a loss for words to show her disdain.

Esme shrugged. "Nothing I have will fit you and Alice is to short and Rose doesn't like to share her clothes." Esme stated not in the least bit interested in helping the same vampire that had hurt her daughter.

Though looking at Tanya there was a slew of bites all over her neck, shoulders, arms and even one on her face marring the smooth skin. That Bella had given her in return and then some for the few bites Tanya had inflicted on her.

Tanya looked livid but decided to ignore her situation to stare at Edward who had been silent this whole time.

This time Emmett did not vomit everywhere. He just grinned like a kid on Christmas day. "This is so awesome. Your power totally kicks Edward's power's butt!" Emmett declared. At this Bella sighed and sat down feeling dejected again. Emmett noticed and slowly sat down next to her.

"So is what Tanya said true did Edward leave to be with her his mate?" Bella asked quietly as she hugged her bent knees to her chest. Trying to deny the emotions that threatened to consume her. "That's kind of hard to explain." Emmett tried to explain Bella already believed every word Tanya had told her.

Emmett quickly clarified "Edward was so tore up after leaving you he truly thought that if we left he would be able to keep you safe from us the vampires you loved so much that we let him move us to Alaska. He truly thought you would be better off. After several days of being melancholy Tanya put the moves on Edward and he gave in. he tried to make himself be happy with Tanya so as to numb the pain leaving you caused. He took it so hard that ever time your name was mentioned Tanya would growl and get angry because he would have nothing to do with her for weeks because all he could think about was you."

Emmett sighed before he continued sweeping his hand out to rest on top of Bella's. "That was where Alice meet Trent. And it seems that Jasper has only just begun to let Edward alone for tearing his whole world apart. Rose and I knew right away that Alice had split with Jazz because he would never leave us alone he would always be in our room playing games with me and he even took Rose shopping! On top of that Alice and Trent where never apart. We were asked to just play along like nothing had happened." Emmett looked remorseful for his part in the deception of Carlisle and Esme.

"But as things happen Alice fell in love with the idiot that groped you and she figures once everything blows over that he will live with us here. By the way where did you learn to fight like that it was better than any of the girls gone wide cat fights I have ever seen!" Emmett boasted approvingly.

Bella chuckled. Victoria taught me some and then when her mate Matt joined us he taught me a couple different mixed marital arts. He has his own dojo you know. Then when it cam down to fighting like a vampire out to kill…. Bella grinned evilly, well let's just say that Tanya was teaching me her moves as we went along". Bella cryptically explained.

Emmett's mouth dropped. "You mean that you were listening to her thoughts and countered her moves with the reverse of what she was doing." Bella laughed he had guessed dead on. Nodding her head Emmett joined her until they had laughed themselves quite again.

Laying back into the grass to look at the night sky Bella sighed. "Well Tanya wasn't completely lying then they are mates?" Bella asked turning her head to look at Emmett. He shrugged. "I guess but they were never meant to be you know that. I mean there were times that Edward would hear someone thinking about someone who looked like you and he would take off looking to find you and bring you home again to us, but every time Tanya would complain and get upset it never stopped him from trying. And every time he would return without you he would take weeks to let it go only to take off again looking even if it was only a glimmer of hope. Then the day you were claimed to be dead we thought Edward was never going to get over it."

Emmett sighed not liking to remember the past three decades. "Then about 15 or 20 years back Tanya made a dumb comment about finally being rid of you and Edward lost it we thought he was going to kill her. We left after that and Edward told her it was over between them and that he didn't want to see her again. And until tonight she kept herself away feeling sorry for herself for Edward leaving no doubt." Emmett looked over at Bella seeing how she was taking the news.

Bella sighed "are you ready to head back Em?" Emmett smiled he loved Bella's means of transportation. Grinning like an idiot Emmett wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and found himself in his room. With a kiss to Bella's forehead she left him there to wait for Rose.


	15. Chapter 15

Well for those of you that like anime and those of you that don't I have been very inspired. And just so you know I will introduce a few more characters that do not belong to me. They are from the manga series Hellsing but I will try to make them more realistic, I hope you enjoy and if you don't and it is to terrible for me let me know and I will remove it. Well for now here we go.

Chapter 15

Legends that are real

As Bella and Emmett arrived back at the house it was oddly quiet for those with super hearing. "Hey Em that's odd I don't hear anything" Bella said as she strained to hear the other occupants in the house. She and Emmett had phased into the living room again to find the house had no lights on and was as silent as the grave.

Emmett's usual grin was gone masked by concern. He too was having a hard time believing that no one was home after all when they had left there had been seven vampires in the house.

Something else that was odd was there was no smell to the air. It was hard to take away a vampires ability to smell even the slightest scent no matter how old it was.

Emmett put his arm protectively around his sister's shoulders. "Can you feel anyone else's thoughts?" Emmett murmured to low for anyone to hear except for Bella whose ear he was whispering into.

Bella shook her head no as she took a few wary steps away from Emmett. "Do you think that they would leave a note or some thing?" Bella asked as an unaccustomed fear entered her gut like a knife slowly twisting itself inside of her.

Emmett grabbed his phone as it vibrated nosily in the quiet house. As he answered it he could hear Alice scream across the line frantic and terrified by no doubt what she had seen in a vision. "Get out of there get out now before they can get you they want…………….." but it was to late as Alice tried to warn the air buzzed with an odd electric current. Emmett dropped the phone as he leaped out of the way of a long knife being thrown at him.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust Amen" A man with priestly robes walked out of the kitchen. He wore all white and gold garments as he walked confidently toward them a large cross hung around his neck and he carried a bible with him that seemed to explode to pieces as pages attached to themselves to the walls and windows all over the house.

"Emmett" Bella screamed running to his side and grabbing his hand she tried to phase back to the meadow but for some reason the pulled only smashed her into the wall in the dinning room. Stunned Bella groaned as her head ached from the impact.

Turning around she watched in horror as the priest stalked into the room. "Ye can not leave this shielded area you demons so face your death with pride and repent your sins to the almighty god." The man was advancing again this time he was holding a opened bottle of what appeared to be water.

He sloshed the stuff all over Bella and Emmett who stared at him like he had gone mad. Emmett was pissed at this point placing Bella behind him; he roared a challenge as leaped at the man punching him in the gut and then throwing him across the room. There was the sickening creak as the man's bones were broke and he landed in a heap.

Emmett went to Bella side instantly and picked her up. He started to look around the house desperate the see a way out. "Come on Bells we got to go …" Emmett tried to plead with her.

Just then three horse-sized wolves broke into the room next to Emmett. "Bella you have to use your power tell me what they are saying." Emmett pleaded but Bella was stunned she was staring over his shoulder at the man.

Emmett grabbed Bella up and started to run up the stairs looking for a window or door to break to let them out. The wolves followed close behind throwing themselves into all the windows they pasted to no avail.

Emmett shook Bella roughly he knew somehow that they were still in danger and the wolves refused to change to a human form to talk to him. He needed Bella to answer him now. Emmett hated what he had to do but he needed Bella now more than he wanted to admit. He raised his hand and smacked her across the face harshly.

Bella was shocked out of her stupor. She looked at Emmett in the eyes stunned he had hit her. "Bella tell me what the wolves know." Emmett demanded every window and door he had touched refused to break or open for him. Cursing the fanatic for whatever spell he had used to imprison them in their own house was irritating.

Bella shook her head but used her power the wolves themselves were terrified now that they were in the house they also could not get out. The windows they had entered now seem the open air to be a solid thing tangible and unyielding to their strength they were sealed again by some power that even they could not break.

Their thoughts ran like water through a broken cup unable to be held and coherent or deciphered before other thoughts of their pack over ran them. And washed away the thoughts from moments ago.

Bella held her head in her hands shaking violently in Emmett's arms as he raced through the house trying to find away for them to escape the wolves were right on his heels sniffing everything and trying just as hard to escape they could all feel that the danger was just getting started.

Then to their wonderment and horror there was another priest this one a woman. Her robes showed no sign of her figure though she was dumpy the large sword she carried deterred their thoughts of a pleasant woman. One of the wolves probably Sam rushed her biting into her arm she released the sword with a shriek.

They dodged around her only to find that she had sealed off this part of the house too with the pages of those damned bibles. There was a rush of air and a tornado of pages and there before them was the priest that Emmett had punched.

They had thought he would be dead considering his frail yet very human body. How had he been able to escape the damage Emmett's punch should have caused?

"So ye foul demons have some pets that I had not planed on but what would you do with this." He pulled out what looked like a tazer gun and pointed it at Emmett's chest.

Emmett set Bella on her small feet off behind him the wolves split up all running in different directions trying to find away out. Bella stood behind her brother as he began to laugh.

"Aye ye vampires are all the same to full of yourselves to realize that you're in danger" the priest mumble and shaking his head sadly. Bella did the one thing she could think of doing she phased behind the female priest.

And lifting her with no difficulty held her tightly. "Put your gun down and leave immediately or I will kill your comrade" Bella demanded she had the woman's full attention as she had her teeth resting just inches from the woman's neck and lifeblood.

The priest stopped for a moment to look at Bella with a mixture of disgust and wonder. "Why are your eyes not the red color ye temptress dog?" he asked but didn't lower his gun, which was still pointed at Emmett. Bella shrugged but did not move her teeth away from the woman. "I don't drink human blood but that will not stop me from protecting my brother from you or killing her if that is what is required to make you leave us in peace."

Bella would follow through with her threat if she had too she had never wanted to kill a human or to drink their blood but if that was what needed to be done then she would ruin her perfect and carefully guarded record to protect her family no matter the cost. The priest must have noticed her remorse for what she would do because he grinned wider. " Your bluffing you will not harm her or my name is not Alexander the great Paladin."

Bella closed her eyes she was afraid of that. He was the paladin from the books she had read about the legend of Alucard or Dracula depending on which story you read or from which time period there had also been a great vampire named Vlad that this supposed Paladin fought. Bella sighed. "Please don't make me disappoint my father I have never tasted a humans blood nor do I wish to please leave." Bella whispered almost unheard.

The paladin didn't believe her. "You ignorant lying bitch how dare you continue to lie and further your sins. You are a monster that feeds off the innocent lifeblood of all gods beloved children and here you try to claim otherwise and…" the priest had gone to far before Emmett could turn around the scream from the woman was agonizing.

Bella was deliberately causing her pain in an attempt to anger the priest or to show her contempt of him. Bella had closed her eyes so as to not see the disappointment on Emmett's face or the painful look of the woman she was slowly draining the life from. She had sank her teeth deep into the woman's neck and allowed most of the blood to flow freely down her shoulder and not into her mouth but as she could taste her venom working into the woman's system the only thing Bella could do was drink.

Ok I know it is different and as I said before I thought about it and I thought it would make the story a little more dramatic if I did a small cross over. Let me know what you think by your reviews and as I said if it is not a good idea and you don't like then I will just delete it. But I want to know how you like so review please.

FOOTNOTES

Alucard, Dracula, and Vlad are all the same person just different texts and time period of the vampire.

Alexander is a paladin of the Vatican knights that are meant to fight and destroy all matter of demons and undead…. AKA vampire hunter, he is also know as a regenerator because he can heal himself at a rapid pace from even most mortal wounds. (I have no idea how he came to have that power or how to describe it sorry.)

Alexander and Alucard are mortal enemies, Alucard is a vampire enslaved to serve the Hellsing family till there are no living descendants left to control him. Hellsing prides itself on being a vampire hunting organization.

The Vatican Knight and Alexander despise the Hellsing organization because they keep a pet Vampire instead of destroying him. Alucard and Alexander try to kill each other ever chance they get before their master show up to make them stop.

Well that's all for your quick lessen of the series Hellsing which I truly enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bloody reunion.

Bella's head reeled as the woman's blood filled her but it tasted foul like rotten vegetables in her mouth. It burned her insides worse than the change ever could have. Bella's eyes flashed open as the woman heart stopped beating to be sure Bella closed her fist tight snapping the priestess's neck in the one movement letting her drop to the floor.

As the priestess died her pages of a bible fell no longer held in place by her power. The barrier on the third flood dropped away allowing them to move freely again. Before Anderson could act to stop it Bella and Emmett were shrouded in shadow and the wolves were stalking in on him.

"Emmett!" Bella gasped in desperation. It hurt so much Bella could hardly see straight. Emmett was by her side in the same instant that she called him. Bella saw the wolves cornering Alexander. Bella grasped Emmett tightly as if he was the only thing keeping her alive.

Emmett saw the world fill with black as the pulling sensation took over again as Bella tried to phase again. Bella concentrated on Carlisle with all her might. For the first time in Bella's un-life her power was hurting her!

She could barley stand to feel the shadows drag her toward Carlisle. Bella knew that she was losing control of her powers because she felt her shield on her mind fall and felt Emmett stiffen as her thoughts passed to him.

Bella felt her strength waning. She screamed as she smashed into a very solid object after long moments in the darkness of shadows. Bella released Emmett and dropped on her hands and knees on the snow-covered ground.

Bella felt her insides tearing a part in searing pain and agony. She began to heave and spew the contents of her stomach to the ground staining the pure snow black as her body refused to hold the vile substance in any more.

Bella felt the rush of air and the presents of the rest of her family near by. Esme was by her side in the same instant, rubbing her back and shoulders. "Bella hunny what's wrong" Esme begged tilting Bella's face up with her cold hands after Bella had stopped puking.

Bella felt her body falling forward but didn't have the strength to stop it. Bella was pulled into Esme's lap as she sat on the snow cradling Bella's poor body. "Emmett why are her eyes red I thought that she wasn't attracted to human blood!" Esme shouted in un-subdued terror.

"She tried to reason with that priest he was trying to kill us so Bella took his companion hostage and he didn't stop or seem to think that Bella would do it to save us, but she did and then I remember the darkness as she phased us away from the house, she was in so much pain is she going to be okay father?" Emmett was shaking with fury and concerns for his little sister that looked so…so breakable at that moment.

Emmett's POV

As I turned around to look at Bella I was suddenly struck with grave understanding what Bella intended to do to free us from this psychotic priest. There was Bella with that woman clutched to her, Bella grip on the woman tightened as she was draining the woman of her blood and looking like every swallow was slowly killing her.

I was furious that this is what was happening Bella above all else had treasured human life like none I had ever meet before and here she was to save us going against all her morals. I glared at the priest who called himself Paladin Alexander. He was stunned disbelieving that he brought this on his companion.

His shock showed even more as he watched Bella's emotions of disgust and pain flash across her delicate face. The very air seemed to become deaden as Bella straightened her back and snapped the woman's neck in her hand as she let her drop. Bella's eyes glowed a fiery red color that stared in pain and anger at the priest.

"I hope your happy ass hole there is the red color you so desired to see in her innocent eyes" I hissed angrily Bella gasped and didn't seem to see the room around her as she clutched her sides like she was burning inside out. I heard her say my name and I was beside her in an instant.

As soon as I touched her and barely saw the pages dropping off the walls everything turned black. I felt the pull stronger this time and tightened my grip on Bella I could tell she was losing control over her powers because I could feel her shield waver and then disappear completely.

I became aware of all Bella's thoughts and gasped as they assaulted my consciousness in flaring intensity. _I must find Carlisle! I have to save (gasp) Emmett! FIRE IT BURNS! _Bella's thoughts shouted into mine with pain and intensity I had never felt before. _PLEASE SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHHH. _

Whimpering Bella clutch herself to me harder. I could feel her body shake as she sobbed in pain, her body shaking violently. When I looked at her face again shock over took me. There on her face were tears! They were tears of blood slipping down her face.

I tried to help Bella let her know I was here with her and that it would be all right that she had saved us both. But her thoughts were so loud I knew she didn't want me to know them. But between flashes of her pain and the sudden feelings I was having of bile in my mouth and fire on my skin I knew that they were hers and not mine but they felt so much like they were mine too.

I could not reach her I knew the pull of her power was hurting her more but her mind still cast out to find Carlisle and it was all she could do to keep us phasing to his location with out hurting us or possibly killing us in the attempt.

I could feel her on the verge of losing it. We smacked into a tree that sent pain into both our bodies doubled and tripled over our connected thoughts as it bounced back and forth from me to her and back again. Bella screamed into the cold air.

She barely crawled to her knees and she began to heave and puke all over the snow. The substance coming from her mouth was black and smelled foul. I could hear light and fast foot falls heading in our direction. I lifted my head from where I sat in the snow gagging on the bile in my mouth that rose at the smell of the fluid Bella's body was rejecting.

Then Carlisle burst from the trees followed closely by Esme who rushed to Bella's side. Esme pulled Bella into her lap trying to calm her and when Esme saw Bella's eyes I could see the panic and remorse that filled her golden eyes as she looked into the depts. Of Bella's now blazing red eyes. "Bella hunny what's wrong" Esme asked her. Bella slumped into her lap like all her strength had left her.

"Emmett why are her eyes red I thought that she wasn't attracted to human blood!" Esme shouted at me in un-subdued terror. I growled in anger as I watched my little sister shudder at the memory, she had some how found enough strength to sever our bonded thoughts and release me to my own thought that were clear and no longer clouded by pain and agony wrecking threw me.

"She tried to reason with that priest he was trying to kill us so Bella took his companion hostage and he didn't stop and seemed to think that Bella would not do it to save us, but she did and then I remember the darkness as she phased us away from the house, she was in so much pain is she going to be okay father?" I asked. I was shaking with fury and concerns for my little sister that looked so…so breakable at that moment.

Alice, Edward and Jasper ran into the clearing then Alice flew to Bella and Esme's side. Edward and Jasper took aggressive defensive postures around us. "It was Trent and Tanya! They went to the Vatican to have them silence Bella!" Alice blurted out trying to hold any part of Bella that Esme didn't hold in her protective grasp.

Carlisle's face fell. "Alice is he coming here also?" our father asked so quietly I almost missed what he said. Alice's pixie face turned sorrowful as she nodded the affirmative. Carlisle concentrated a moment before turning to look at me. "Did she kill the woman son?" he already knew the truth but it was like he was pleading with himself to believe that it was only a bad dream. I hated to do it but I nodded confirming his fears.

Alice POV

As I ran with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Edward toward where we had Heard Bella scream my vision suddenly went blank and I stopped in my tracks. It was then that _I was seeing the woods fly past me as the vampire in red trench coat, red fedora hat and with yellow orange sunglasses raced to the clearing and Bella as he laughed to himself in eager glee to do battle against the woman child that had kill one of the paladin's and injured the Judas priest whom he hated so much._

I snapped out of my partial vision and looked at Edward and Jasper as they looked worriedly at me and then in the direction of Bella and the rest of our family. But before I could move I saw something else that made my cold dead heart shatter.

In this vision _I saw Tanya and Trent mingling their bodies in passion in each other's embrace. They were celebrating Bella's imprisonment as a place called Hellsing as an enslaved pet. I then saw a large mansion and as the walls showed how far under the ground I walked into the basement, as I came to a door in the wall made of thick iron. _

_It had an odd pentagram on it and inside the room sat Bella chained to the wall by glowing red cuffs on her small thin hands. The room is covered with similar pentagrams like the door was._

_Her glossy hair covered her face, as she was slouched forward in defeat and weakness from lack of feeding. She was tied from head to toe in a strait suit and it seems like she has all the blood in her body drained and she has not been able to feed and would remain that way till she submitted her freedom to be a slave of the Hellsing family._

_Then the vision of Bella lifted her head to show haunted eyes that were black as pitch with hunger and desire for death. _It made me cringe to see my sister like that._ Then the vampire in the red trench coat came into the room his glasses and hat left behind this time leaned in and asked her if she was ready to submit. _

_Bella launched herself forward as best she could to lunge for his throat. And snarled her discontentment at him in his face, and hissed furiously as his manic laughter filled the room with its insanity. Then Bella lifted her head proudly meeting his eyes with her own. "Kill me!" She demanded he considered her and then left her alone again in the dark. Bella's snarl of offense and rage_ filled my ears painfully.

My vision cleared and I was looking into the concerned eyes of Edward and Jasper. "We have to get to Bella now" I shrieked at them as I threw myself forwards with as much power and speed as I could racing to try and save my sister from her fate that always seemed to be working against her. Alucard was coming for her sister.


	17. Author's Note very important

**Authors Note : Very important please read!**

I am deeply sorry for not updating lately but I have a bad writers block and I can't think on how to continue my story. I will try to continue soon but for now I am putting my story on hold.

**I am sorry for doing so but until I can figure out what to do with it I am just going to let it sit for a while and hope for some inspiration to come to me. And I am taking this time to cuss my muses because I don't know where she or he went and I am very annoyed by that fact.**

**Though as I said I truthful welcome honest reviews and do not mind having negative reviews at times but some of the ones I have received have made me question if my story is worth continuing.**

**I am kind of depressed at the moment and do not feel in the mood to continue right now. As always I value your opinions my reviewers and I would like to know what you think.**

**If you would like me to continue or do you want me to stop please review and let me know. **


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Alucard's POV

Flashback night before

Sir Integra Hellsing had called for me a call I could not resist. I have been a slave to the Hellsing family for 500 years. And every command and mission I have ever received I have never failed.

"Alucard I need you to go to North America this instant, those Judas dogs have tried to kill a coven of vampires in the Olympic Peninsula region and as much as I hate to admit I want one of those vampire's caught and brought back to Hellsing." Sir Integra stated matter of authority in hr tone.

I smile the grin that I always wear when I am given a mission that will allow me to fight another of my kind that is not a man made freak like so many others I have silenced.

"And which vampire is it you wish me to retrieve my master?" I ask I always hope to get a reaction out of my stern master with my mock displays of respect.

Sir Integra sighs it was going to be another of those nights of irritation from her servant's derogatory ways that irritated her to no end.

"You are to retrieve this vampire" she threw a picture at him which Alucard caught "Her name is Isabella Swan, she is a brunette female, about 5'7'' possibly 125 lbs. She like the rest of the coven only drink from animals therefore you are not to engage any of them except that girl if she does not come with you back here peacefully."

Alucard pulled his face into a sneer when it came to the girl's diet he would never stoop so low as to drink from animals.

"She appears to be 20 but she has lived as a vampire 30 years. Her powers are that of a mind shield and telepathy as well as she can phase much like you. You will need to use these to allow you to bring her back here if she decides to try to fight."

Sir Integra tossed a set of handcuffs that had multiple pentagrams and words written in Latin covering the smooth metal. "The spell on those will prohibit her from phasing away from you."

I looked at my master calmly wondering why this one female vampire should be captured instead of silenced. "Master why do you give me this task, when it would be so much more fun to search and destroy." I grin evilly.

Sir Integra grimaces and rubs the bridge of her nose slightly pushing her glasses further up her long nose. "Because Alucard she will be a great weapon to have she can not drink human blood and with her as a weapon of Hellsing it will piss off the Vatican knowing that we have her and they are unable to hurt her."

I raise one of my eyebrows interested suddenly in what this small girl could have done to upset the Vatican so much so that my master would be interested in her.

Sir Integra seemed to realize that Alucard was wondering what had happened between the girl and the Vatican knights. " Anderson went to try to kill the vampire coven even though they do not harm humans and found out the hard way that the coven is a different breed of Vampire that is immune to holy water and other blessed items, the best Anderson could do against them was trap them in a barrier".

Then as if on a second thought Sir Integra continued, "She tried to hold Anderson's partner hostage to save her coven from him and when he refused to leave them alone she killed the female priestess that always follows after him before she escaped.

My grin grow to that of a Cheshire cat, oh yes I would have a lot of fun this night. "What are you orders my master" I ask with a deep bow. "Search and capture the vampire known as Isabella Swan." Sir Integra ordered.

I nodded and looked across the room at the two vampire's standing there. The tall female had light strawberry blonde hair and the male beside her had dark black hair that hung in messy disarray.

Both had golden eyes. They were the two that showed up during the daylight hours as I slept in my coffin and handed the information of my target to my master.

As I faded into the shadows with a last glimpse of the two I notice the female had several bite marks on her face and shoulders they looked new as they were a dark pink and angry red color. I smirked to myself there be no vengeance in the world like that of a woman scorned.

I phased to the airport where the Hellsing jet waited for my arrival. The jet would take me to the North American continent where I would be set loose to find the girl who was my mission to capture.

End of Flash Back

I grinned I was getting closer the scent of the vampires I was tracking was getting stronger. I had known that they would stop to hunt and feed sometime and now I was maybe an hour or so behind them.

It was disgusting to come across the corpses of the elk herd that were sucked dry in haste before they had ran quickly away again sometimes my prey had doubled back trying to confuse the scent and other times they would rush ahead and phase somewhere else trying in vain to hide from me.

It made me respect them to some degree their knowledge of how I was tracking them. Finally I came to a large white house on the outskirts of a small town named Forks. Their scent was everywhere here and in the surrounding woods.

I gave a low whistle my master would love to see this place. Even if it was not a mansion like the one my master has grown up in and still resides, It was a large house with six large bedrooms each with their own bathrooms, there was a kitchen and sitting room as well as a musical room with a piano, paintings, and a small violin that smelled strongly of the girl I was after.

Most of the outside walls were made of floor to ceiling glass windows showing those inside the beauty of the night outside. I frowned there were several of that Judas priest's spell pages still littering thru out the house.

I finally came to the side of the house to find a garage. It was big like the three-story house I had just came out of. There were a few vehicles in it still but many were gone. What were left were a monstrous size jeep, and a dark colored BMW, there was silver colored Volvo too, all of which had very dark colored windows.

There were spaces for five other cars as well that were not there. I frowned this would make my tracking a bit harder. Especially if they had the cars ventilation on recycle. It would keep their scent from getting out of the car and into the air.

Looking into the sky I knew I would have to find a cave or something out of the sun as dawn was not far off. They had eluded me for tonight but by nightfall again I would be on their trail once more.

Bella's POV

Flash back two nights before

After our family found Emmett and I Alice explained her vision to us about an ancient vampire named Alucard who was not like us. He was much like Bram Strokers Dracula. He would have to sleep during the day light hours where as we would not have to. he like us would not be bothered by mans guns, silver, or most holy items.

I did not understand why this strange organization call Hellsing was after me. All I knew was I would never try to drink human blood again. It had made me so sick I had never tasted anything as vile as that woman's blood before.

Alice told us we only had a little bit of time between the remaining few hours tonight and the daylight hours before this Alucard would be hot on our trail. My family was trying to figure out what to do and where to go. I hated that all of this had occurred because of me.

I don't know where that priest came from or why he had tried to kill us all I know is that Tanya was involved and so was Trent. Poor Alice was still dry sobbing into Jaspers chest as he held her tightly.

I too was no longer angry with Edward who was now holding me. I had a sudden idea. "Alice what would happen is we left several trail of our scent all over the place here and at home, would it buy us time to get to Victoria and Matt?"

Alice lifted her head to look at me her eyes were blank. When she finally snapped out of her vision she nodded her head. "Yes it will confuse him for a little while he doesn't know about how cloudy it is here so he will hide from the sun and we will be free to move about during the day."

I nodded a plan forming in my mind. "Then we shall run as far and fast as we can all around here to disguise where we are truly going and every now and then I will phase us else where to start new trails." Jasper's head snapped up.

"Gorilla tactics?" he asked. I nodded again.

Jasper smiled a grim smile, "well Em you always wanted to play soldier so lets see how well you would do."

Emmett grin widened with excitement.

End of flash back

For the rest of the night my family and I would run for miles in all directions keeping in touch over cell phones once we had covered a huge portion of Canada in our scent in erratic patterns and even backtracking over our scent several times to confuse the scent.

Every so often we would kill animals bear, elk and deer and only drink them part of the way it was a terrible waste but it would make our scent stronger in that area as well as give us a small amount of new strength even though I was the only one truly thirsty.

Finally I tried to phase everyone back to the house to gather some things before leaving. The strain hurt like I have never experienced before. It felt like I was being pulled apart but the feeling only lasted until we arrived back at the house.

The priest was long gone as so was the woman's body I had left there. Alice and Rose and I ran to our rooms grabbing the first things we saw and throwing them into suitcases.

I vaguely recall Jasper and Emmett coming into my room to help me by grabbing my suite cases and running back out of the room. When I got down stairs I noticed that Edward was loading the last of my luggage into his vanquish. It was the same car he had taken me to prom in all of those years ago.

Edward turned and saw my standing looking at his car and went to my side gripping my arm and leading me to the passenger side. "Get in love, you're riding with me." I nodded and slid into the car. Before I could shut the door Edward was already putting the car into gear and pealing down the drive heading for the highway.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter

I am going to be wrapping this story up and starting a new one soon and continuing with my first story simply Bella the vampire so this is a heads up my new story is going to be call Lust in all its forms it is an idea I had when I was thinking about Jasper and his poor control and I thought what would happen if Jasper was the human and Bella was a vampire and lived with the Cullen's? well when I get to writing it I will ask for your opinions on what you think I should do until then love you all and here is your long awaited chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella POV

The family was getting exhausted and it was my entire fault Bella thought as she looked into the tired eye of her mother Esme. We had stopped short of Maine and crossed back over into Canada to try and back track to Alaska in hopes of losing Alucard he was closer than we had thought and we had to cross back to the state side into Ohio.

I sighed as I looked at my family we had been running for four days strait and I could see the wear it was having on my family.

"Edward I am so sorry if I hadn't killed that woman then this wouldn't have happened.." I whispered to Edward he had held my hand in his ever since the day before when Jasper had told him that I was thinking about running on my own so that I could relieve my family of this worry I had caused.

Edward lifted his head to look into my eyes before he smiled a strained crooked smile for me.

"Nonsense we love you and will do anything to protect you even if it is from yourself silly Bella… besides you had to kill her it wasn't your fault." Edward was shaking his head at me and I watched the cascade of bronze hair.

I lifted my hand up to brush it away from his eyes so that I could see them clearly. I loved him and everything about him there was nothing that I wouldn't do for him. But I had to do this for all my family.

"Alice I asked how close is he to us now" I had stopped and stood still as I watched my sister stop in her tracks before she heaved a heavy sigh and turned to look at me.

"He has stopped resting during the day and he is roughly an hour or two behind us." Alice's head shoot up and before she or any one could object shadows surrounded me and I phased away from her and my family.

Edward had tried to tighten his hold on my hand but suddenly it was not in his any more. I was able to hear his beautiful voice cry out to me before I was completely and entirely alone and a Vampire with a evil grin on his face dressed in red was running to meet me.

"Hello Alucard" I greeted half-heartedly. The other vampire stopped a few yards away from me it would be nothing for either of us to leap across the distance. He grinned a Cheshire cat grin that looked almost painful.

"Greetings Ms. Swan my master wishes to meet you." Alucard mocked a bow. I glared at him but it didn't seem to upset him in the least.

"And if I refused the invitation?" I asked irritated already knowing I had no choice in the matter. Alucard's grin slipped and he returned my glare with one of his own. His thin lips pulled down into a grim frown. Bella took in his other features trying to distract her from the uneasiness she was feeling under his penetrating stare.

Alucard was tall probably 6 foot 4 inches and weight around 160lbs or maybe 175 Bella wasn't sure but she thought maybe that would give her a chance if it came down to fighting. Bella didn't know what his abilities were if he had any but if she could out run him maybe she could save her family from him.

Alucard had dark inky black hair the was tied back in a long low pony tail that ran to the center of his back. The silky strains shown glossy in the pale moonlight of the clearing they were in. his eyes were hidden behind a pair of orange tinted sunglasses and he wore a long red trench coat and red wide brimmed hat. He also wore a white button down dress shirt tucked in at the bottom to black pants that cover his legs to the mid part of his jet-black boots.

Bella's eyes traveled over Alucard briefly but she was able to take in his well-toned muscles and his ego proved he was strong both in body and in mind. If it came down to a fight she was already at a serious disadvantage. But like all vampires Alucard was attractive to say the least where Edward had a boyish look to him Alucard was all man grown up in everyway.

Alucard had the sense of power that seemed to hum in the air around him making it clear that he was dangerous and should be kept away. I could feel my body tremble slightly before I could stop it. Alucard seemed to be looking at me and thinking hard about something but what I couldn't guess and doubted that I would want to know anyways.

"My mission is to bring you back willingly or by force if necessary and I am good at what I do I have never failed my master in over 500 years and I don't intend to start now. So little girl are you going to keep running or are you going to decide whither to attack me." Alucard stated for what he said was not a question.

I had a glimmer of hope that I could read his thoughts and find out what he was going to do but I was scared to hear what went on in his head, there was something about him that scared me to my very core my body screamed at me to run as fast as I could and hide far away from him.

"I don't wish to see your master so go away!" I finally yelled as a distraction hoping that he would not feel my shield fall over him and give me access to his mind. Alucard was going to lunge at me then sweep his gun out and shoot at my legs to make it hard to get away.

I rolled head long twisting as I went so when he lunged forward I could land on his back I wasted no time in sinking my teeth into his neck ready to rip out his throat. What I was not ready for was my teeth to sink in like a hot knife cutting butter. He might as well been a human whose neck I had bit into the only difference was his blood was already cold and it had a dark power to it I could feel it giving me strength that no other blood ever had.

I gasped and fell to the ground rolling into a tight ball. Images flashed before my eyes they were all Alucard's life blood memories. He had once been alive a normal man, a lord of a region in Romania. He was once known as the impaler, he would impale his enemies through the mouth and out through their abdomen.

He would leave them around his domain as a warning. When he became a vampire he was thought of as the lord Dracula. More images of blood and battle cry echoed in my ears as time passed and the vampire hunter named Hellsing came and fought Alucard killing his brides and enslaving Alucard to serve human masters.

All the years that Alucard had been trapped by a cursed seal and locked away in a dungeon some where deep underground as he starved unable to move unable to die. The pentagrams in the room served as his only reminder that he had once lived outside the walls of his prison.

I did not feel the cold metal the closed around my wrist as Alucard fitted the strange handcuffs on me or see that they glowed a brilliant red. I did not feel him lift me in his arms gently and whisper he was sorry, nor did I notice when he phased us to a plain and boarded with me and us take off.

We were headed to London England a place I had never been but as Alucards memories became more violent the deeper into my stupor I went I didn't even realize I was being taken to the same dungeon room Alucard himself had been contained for years on end nor did I notice when the door slammed shut and was locked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alucard's POV

I had been tracking now for four days on end I had stopped resting during the day as I realized my prey was getting more desperate. My master had told me to not engage the coven unless they turned to fight me. I did not want to fight the animal drinkers. Untrue to popular belief I did not enjoy killing pureblood vampires that were not out of control or that my master had commanded me to not kill.

I could sense the game of cat and mouse was getting close to an end. And sure enough I felt the air a shift ever so slightly as a young girl who's age was forever frozen as that of a 20 year old but whose eyes betrayed their true knowledge and wisdom.

She was a prime example of why it was easy to lure humans to us for an easy meal. She had long dark brown hair with blonde highlights it fell to just above her hips. She was slender and perhaps 5 foot 8 at most and around 130 lbs at most. Her hair was wind blown and her eyes were starting to darken from the honey gold color to a darker black from lack of feeding.

Her face was heart shaped and her green shirt was torn on the side from running through the woods without caring about the damage done to her clothing and only on the speed in which she had used to flee from me. Her jeans were ripped and dirty as well and she was barefoot.

I waited a few yards away it would be easy to get to her in a moments notice at this distance. She looked so young yet I knew who she was. Bella Swan the girl I had been sent to retrieve. She stared at me with fear but determination that one look is all it took for me to realize that she had come here on her own by her own decision and had not been made to face me by the rest of her coven to save themselves.

I liked her already she was strong and determined but she was also wise enough to not attempt to fight me unless it was her last resort. I could see her body shudder a bit before she could control it. She was analyzing her options unfortunately there was only one she had to leave with me one-way or the other.

"Hello Alucard" she greeted half-heartedly. I grinned a Cheshire cat grin at her and watched her wince slightly.

"Greetings Ms. Swan my master wishes to meet you." I mocked a bow. She glared at me yes I really liked her spirit, but it didn't upset me in the least.

"And if I refused the invitation?" she asked irritated already knowing she had no choice in the matter. I felt my grin slipped and I returned her glare with one of my own. my lips pulled down into a grim frown.

I sometimes hated my master and the selfish things human did and now was one of the times I felt it the most. The enchanted handcuffs in my pocket seemed to gain weight as I realized she was not going to come with me of her own accord.

"My mission is to bring you back willingly or by force if necessary and I am good at what I do I have never failed my master in over 500 years and I don't intend to start now. So little girl are you going to keep running or are you going to decide whither to attack me." Alucard stated for what he said was not a question.

I watched as she tried to form a plan to escape me and throw me off her families trail. Lucky for her I had no intentions of continuing after her family now that she was before me herself. But she was still not going to make this easy so I thought of the quickest way to get this over with was to lung at her and force the cuffs on her even if I had to shoot her to get it done.

"I don't wish to see your master so go away!" Bella finally yelled as a distraction hoping that I would not feel her shield fall over me but I had fair warning about her power so knew what she planed to do with it.

She rolled head long twisting as she went so when I lunged forward she could land on my back I had already started forward so it was to late to change my first move, she wasted no time in sinking her teeth into my neck ready to rip out my throat. I was not expecting that who the hell taught her to fight like this it fucking hurt! Bella acted surprised that her teeth sank in like a hot knife cutting butter. And her hunger made her suck in a few gulps of my blood before she released me.

She gasped and fell to the ground rolling into a tight ball. I could tell that she was seeing my memories in my blood and I felt sorry and angry with her. She was seeing things that no one alive remembered but myself and it felt like she had stole that knowledge from me almost like someone would rape another. In a sense I guess it could be viewed as similar.

She did not feel the cold metal the closed around her wrists as I fitted the strange handcuffs on her or see that they glowed a brilliant red. She was caught up in my memories and saw nor heard anything else. She did not feel me lift her in my arms gently and whisper I was sorry, nor did she notice when I phased us to a plane and boarded with me and us take off.

We were headed to London England a place I lived with my master, I hated myself more when I chained her to the wall in the same room I had been imprisoned in when I had been he under the same seal that was placed on her. She refused my master and the order was given to leave her there to starve and withstand the burn of her thirst until she submitted to my master's will.

I would on occasion go down and try to reason with the girl but she was always the same she would refuse time and again. She would scream and cry and throw herself against the chains but she never gave in I respected her resolve but she would live forever and I hated the thought of letting her rot by herself.

But there was nothing to be done about it. My master refused to release her and even when her coven came to retrieve her, they had begged and pleaded with both the queen and my master for days and months and even begged to join the organization just to have her near them. I had never had family but I found a renowned respect for this man named Carlisle and the girls mate Edward.

But no matter what I felt for them my master's word was law to me and soon after all the refusals and bribes and pleading I was forced to chase them away. Even in my own dungeon room two floor above the girls I can still her raspy weepy voice as it wails into the night begging every god and deity that exist for some form of compassion. But in these cold walls and the steel heart of my master she will find none.

I make a silent promise that when my master dies and she will soon she is going on her 65th birthday with no heir to the Hellsing bloodline then I will be set free and I will free the girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay so tell me what you think and if you liked it. I wanted to be different most all of the stories I have read they all end the same way with Bella and Edward finally leaping all boundaries and falling in love and a happy ending I wanted a more bitter sweet ending with the promise that Bella will one day be able to be free again but not right now. Well let me know if you like it or not and if you think it is horrible then I might change it but otherwise I am happy with its completion.

FIN


	20. author note

Authors note

I know everyone is a little upset with me for how I ended my story but I had to get some things off my plate and I didn't like that I was going to leave you wonderful readers hanging. I start back to my full time job this week and I will find barely any time to update and right now I have three stories so I am sorry if I upset anyone…. If it makes any difference I am planning on doing a sequel to Bella the troublesome vampire later on but I just cant find the time to do it right now.

When I do start the sequel it will take place after Bella is released but many things are going to change about her first off she has no idea that the Cullen's even tried to release her and it will take place around 25 years after she was imprisoned. As for where I intend to take the story I have no idea.


	21. memorial

Memorial to my heart!

A/N This has nothing to do with any of my stories but I have found in my young life that the easiest way to let go of my longing in my shattered heart is to write it down. This is for my great aunt Skip that taught many things about love and loss, about protecting those close to your heart even when it looks as if all the world is against them, and too never forget those that mean the most to you.

on June 27, 1930 a woman was born and through her life she has touched many and held so much love for those she cared for that now days after her death on June 3,2009 my heart still weeps and anguished silent screams echo the loudest about this empty room. At the age of 78 a aged old woman died in her hospital bed her heart going still in the night forever. Leaving many behind to grieve.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The insistent long drawn out beep that never ended but fell like a hammer on my heart shattering it to oblivion. The doctors looked at one another for a moment more as they wrote in their books and checked their watches before leaving the room and giving their condolences to the grieving family. But as I stared in disbelief that something so sudden so final could befall a woman so strong so caring left me numb and cold. I could hear the doctors saying that it was her time to go and that she had a full life with no regrets, But all I heard was the same long mono tone of the flat line until the orderly removed the device and then nothing.

They pulled the curtains to show a cloudy sky that ripped open and cried for me as I could not shed a tear.

"Why?" I ask the silent room looking at the one person that had always been a constant, villigent reminder that i was never alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ride home was silent for Rose as she stared out into the wet world beyond the glass of her car window. Almost in a daze Rose found herself in front of her great aunt's house, getting out of the car and walking to the gate she hesitates feeling no welcome home or the presents she so wishing to see smiling at her from the porch or the front door.

She opens the gate and walks on the path under the raining sky and then under the arch of roses onto the porch. Rose raised her hand to touch the porch swing's chain on the one side the side with the pink cushions with detailed flowers stitched by hand into the fabric. As her fingers linger on a very sloppy flower another rose they shake and the tears she could not shed by her bed side at the hospital began to fall.

A memory from a time long gone of a young girl with blond hair watching aged hands that made precise stitches into the pink fabric outlining a rose.

"Can you teach me how Aunt Skip!" the excited 10 year old asked gazing up at the dark hair and kind face with reverence.

"A Rose asking to learn how to stitch a rose?" The aging woman asked with amusement dancing in her wise eyes.

"But I am not pretty like a rose the kids at school say so..." The girl murmured looking at her toes dangling off the ground as they swung on the porch swing enjoying the spring sun and gentle breeze.

"Of course your not pretty... Your beautiful as a rose bud and some day you will bloom into a radiant Flower" The girl giggled with a bright smile.

The day past and the girl had been taught how to stitch rose patterns into the fabric and she hummed a tune with her great aunt until a tall dark haired man started up the walk to meet them.

"Are you ready to go Rose?"

The girl raced to meet her father after hugging her Aunt tightly. The man turned and hugged his aunt and then they left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A year later Frances walked out her door to hear small cries and whimpers on her porch swing and there was the little Rose bud shaking like a fragile flower a rose can be in the gail of a storm.

"Whats the matter my sweet flower?" The aged woman asked draping her arms around the girl.

"I hate my father he says mommy can never come home again that some man hurt her badly and that god loved mommy so much that he took her away from all the pain in this world with him to heaven. I hate god he should let me have my mommy back it's not fair how can she leave me like this i need her." The girl sobbed.

The woman sighed heavily she had just got off the phone with her brother who had told her about his daughter in law's death just moments before she found her Rose bud on her porch.

"Now my beloved Rose look at that flower there the blue one do you know what it is called?" she asked the little girl.

"No" The girl whimpered softly.

"That my dear is a flower that only blooms in the early mornings and dies when the heat of the sun touches it, only to be reborn the next morning as beautiful as before, it is a promise from god that everything will be alright and that there is a purpose for taking something so beautiful and kind away it shows us the reason we should be grateful for those in our lives and cherish every moment like it was our last and that one day those that leave before us will be with us once again when it is our time to go."

The girl sniffed and buried her head in her aunts shoulder to cry some more, but she knew she would see her mother again some day just as her aunt Skip said that she just had to wait and be patient.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

years went by and a young woman walked into the yard and sat on the porch swing with an older woman who had the same dancing eyes as before with more wrinkles from smiling and living her life to the fullest.

"Look at my Rose she has finally bloomed into my radiant perfect flower." Frances sighed looking at her niece's pretty smile.

"I miss her still and so do my little sisters it her anniversary and my father has stopped going to her grave, his new wife doesn't like him spending time there anymore." Rose said softly her glossy eyes barely holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Come here my Rose, do you see that weeping willow tree will you help me to it?" The young woman nodded and stood to help her aged aunt walk under the tree and there was a little stone bench that over looked a large engraved stone leaned against the tree.

_**I AM NOT THERE**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep**_

_** I am not there, I do not sleep**_

_**I am in the thousand winds that blow**_

_** I am the softly falling snow**_

_**I am the gentle showers of rain**_

_** I am the fields of ripening grain**_

_**I am in the morning hush**_

_** I am in the graceful rush**_

_**Of birds in circling flight**_

_** I am the star shine of the night**_

_**I am in the flowers that bloom**_

_** I am in a quiet room**_

_**I am the birds that sing**_

_** I am in each lovely thing**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and cry **_

_** I am not there. I did not die**_

_** - Mary Frye**_

Rose cried after reading the stone and hugged her aunt tightly.

"I got that brought here after my son died of cancer, No parent should out live their children as no mother should leave her daughters all alone. Your mother loved you as do I and you have two sisters that you must remember to love and care for when they are sad and feel weak you must be their stone to give them strength, their shoulder to cry on and their heart to tell them stories of their mothers love for them and never forget to hold them close and never let them leave your heart."

Rose hugged her aunt tight and promised that she would never let her sisters ever be alone and she never did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

years would go by and Rose would grow to be a woman with a life of hard ships and trials.

She would always come to her great aunts home and sit with her on her porch swing laugh and cry at times into her aunts shoulder.

Rose's aunt was her rock for strength, her shoulder to cry on when the world was against her and her heart when she needed to hear stories of her mother and how her mother would advise her in many aspects of life.

Rose grew older and married soon after finding the love of her life never forgetting her aunts words to never leave any regrets and to always love her sisters, keep her anger in control, forgive easily, laugh often and love forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rose sat on the wet ground under that same tree where her Aunt's son's memorial stone lay with its heart wrenching words of love. Rose stared at the stone for a long time not moving and under that weeping willow tree who shared her grief at loosing her treasured aunt she cried all the tears she had and when she heard a soft voice behind her and a soft touch on her shoulder. Turning around to look a her husband she crawled into his lap to cry some more. He was her new stone of strength, her shoulder to cry on and the glue to piece her broken heart back together.

on the soft breeze that swayed the weeping will branches gently Rose could hear her aunts soft voice call to her either from heavens gates or only in the recesses of her memories it did not matter. The words of comfort were all she needed to be strong again.

_**I AM NOT THERE  
**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep**_

_** I am not there, I do not sleep**_

_**I am in the thousand winds that blow**_

_** I am the softly falling snow**_

_**I am the gentle showers of rain**_

_** I am the fields of ripening grain**_

_**I am in the morning hush**_

_** I am in the graceful rush**_

_**Of birds in circling flight**_

_** I am the star shine of the night**_

_**I am in the flowers that bloom**_

_** I am in a quiet room**_

_**I am the birds that sing**_

_** I am in each lovely thing**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and cry **_

_** I am not there. I did not die**_

Rose sighed and replied to the gentle voice.

_**If tears could build a stair case **_

_**And memory a lane**_

_**I would walk right up to heaven **_

_**And bring you home again**_

That night Rose went home and climbed the stairs and down the hall to a small nursey where she climbed into the small bed with her three year old son and wrapped her arms around him and said to his sleeping form.

I am here for you as your stone when you need strength, your shoulder to cry on when the world turns its back on you, and your heart when you need someone to hold onto when everything is not alright.

Rose closed her eyes and remembered all her talks with her great aunt all the courage, love and strength her aunt possessed and smiled softly as the tears continued to fall.

"I am your radiant rose in your well tended garden, I will wait for the day we meet again but i am not ready to leave yet so you must wait and when the time comes i will walk right into your arms and be with you again."

-end-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/n In memory of

Frances Ellen Arbogast

Date of birth

June 27,1930

Date of death

June 3, 2009

I will smile often, Laugh always, forgive easily, and love forever. You have taught me much to live for and to never regret a moment. life is too short and too precious to waste a minute. To the woman whom ment alot to everyone whoes life she touched. we will miss you and never forget you or the things you taught us. Rest in peace forever and always your lonely flower.


End file.
